The power of a first kiss
by Chicagofan1992
Summary: Once the whole situation with Manaphy and everything that happened pass. May is left with a new realization about herself. And once she finally realizes what it is and what she needs to do, it gets used against her. They say sometimes you have to let someone go if you really love them. Will that be the decision that she makes? Or will she risk it all and take a different path?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guy's. If you're checking this out I wanted to say thanks. This chapter isn't very long. It's only a thousand words. It's more like a teaser than anything. Ive posted a story on here before and it didnt get hardly any reviews, follows etc. I only had a chapter left and its finished but i haven't bothered posting it since no one seems to be interested. So i have a lot of great ideas for this story and im so excited but instead of doing the whole story and posting it im going to do a chapter at a time. And as long as enough people follow the story or leave a review saying they want to know whats next then I will continue to post chapter's. I just don't want to end up writting and posting a whole story for nothing like i did with my other one. So anyway guys, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. This will be a really deep story that i hope you all want to follow along with. So enjoy the chapter guy's and let me know what you think. Depending on the success the next chapter will be up by tonight or before the superbowl tomorrow! (Patriots baby!)**

**Btw: I don't own pokemon or the rights to it... But Arceus i wish i did!**

Our favorite heroes are back at it. We catch up with Ash, his electric buddy Pikachu. And his good friends Brock, May and Max as they journey through the Hoenn region. We've caught up to them now as they're currently setting up camp for the night just a few miles outside of their next destination.

"Foods ready you guys" say's the oldest of the group. Everyone starts to gather around the campfire as Brock starts to fill out plates for everyone. Ash watches carefully as Brock portions out all the plates. He notices two plates were bigger than the rest and out of those two, one was bigger that the other. He quickly sits in front of the largest one and grabs his fork with a longing to dive in evident in his eye's. But that quickly get's interrupted by probably the most absurd thing he has ever heard in his life. "I'm sorry Ash." say's Brock. "But that plate is for May. I've noticed that recently May hasn't been that talkative. But she has been eating more than all of us. So that one is her's."

Ash looks up and to the left and stare's at May with dagger's in his eye's. She looks away nervously. As much as he wanted to fight what Brock said. Even he himself has noticed May has been eating more than even his bottomless pit of a stomach could handle. He drops his head down and sigh's. Puts the fork down, get's up and moves over to the next biggest plate. He take's the fork next to this plate and eats a fork full of the food on it. He then immediately perks up. Leave it to Ash to be the only person whose problems over food, can be fixed by the same exact food. Max looks at Ash and laughs while shaking his head at how amusing the raven haired trainer is. May flashes a small smile and Brock chuckles. The rest then join in with Ash and they all dig in for yet another amazing meal prepared by Brock.

After the meal everyone is off into their own world doing their own thing. Brock is cleaning everything. Ash is playing with his pokemon, and being hammered with questions. While May is laying off to the side on her back thinking. She had been doing this alot lately. Usually with plenty of confusing thoughts floating around in that brunette head of hers. She closes her eyes and sighs then slowly opens them back up.

"_I don't know what to do with myself. I'm so confused. Well not really confused. But shocked I guess. I've been shocked almost everyday since that day. And i don't know how to get back to myself." _She turns her head to the side and looks at Ash as he shine's just as bright as one of the stars in the sky that she was just looking at. To her he was the brightest thing around. And that's what was confusing her. She had never seen him the way that she does now. She had never seen anyone that way. And it was hard for her to cope with it. She needed help. Something to help her figure out what she should do. She turned her head and attention back to the star's in the sky. Maybe something in the stars would help she thought and laughed to herself.

She then proceeded to sit up and as she began to stand a shadow went over her. She looked up and followed the shadow to see who or what it belonged to. She saw a big pokemon with wings flying towards a pond. It landed with a "thud" at the edge of the pond and launched a light looking flamethrower over the pond for about 10 seconds. She was able to tell from the flamethrower that it belonged to a Charizard. She stood all the way up amazed that there was a possible wild Charizard so close to her. She watched as the fire type pokemon stopped scorching the lake and to her amazement walked in it. It then started to get very misty. May could hardly make out what the Charizard was doing. She could see some floating things in the water and watched as Charizard lowered his head to grab a few of the objects floating in the water then gathered its wings and flew off. She stood there and watched the Charizard fly back over her and off into the distance disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. "_Damn" _she thought to herself. "_If that mist hadn't come up because of that flamethrower, I would have been able to tell what that Charizard was doing. Stupid mist."_

She turned and started walking towards the camp that was off a little in the distance. Where she could see Brock now sitting off to the side. While Ash and Max were sitting down and talking. Seeing Ash immediately made her think of her own misty situation she had going on in her head. Then after about another second she abruptly stopped. "_Misty.."_ she thought to herself. She turned back towards the pond and looked at the mist that was still there covering it. She then looked up at the stars in the sky. She pondered what just happened and smiled. She looked back towards the mist covered pond and then back to Ash and her little brother. "Arceus you must have one hell of a creative mind" she said aloud to herself. She smiled some more and started to walk back towards the campsite. She knew what she needed to do thanks to the answer she got when she looked to the stars for help. And she was going to take care of it first thing in the afternoon when they reached town. She was going to call Misty...

**An: Hey guy's that's the end of this chapter. I know it didnt give much information but the point was for you to get a feel for my style of writting and how deep the story could be. The next chapter is alot deeper and more detailed. So please, let me know what you think. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guy's. So I had a few PM's asking me to post at least the next chapter so they could get a better feel for my story. And I of course gave in. So here is chapter 2. Hope i'm not late for work trying to hurry and type this for you all. I think this will be a good enough sample size of my story for the reader's to know if they want me to continue writing it or not. So please. If you are feeling this story make sure to let me know by following it or reviewing for me. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

The gang woke up with an early start with one goal in mind. Make it to Lilycove city before noon so that they had a whole day of taking care of business and having fun. And thanks to the excitement of Ash rushing ahead. They achieved that goal with time to spare.

"Ash!" say's Max bending over trying to catch his breath. "Stop please! We're here you can stop!" Max then drops to the ground as if that took the last bit of energy he had left. Ash turns and looks at everyone. Max was on his back and May and Brock were jogging up to them. They had learned better than to try to run full speed with Ash. So they were smart and kept a jogging pace. Max on the other hand who is always trying to keep up with Ash ran after him. And well, you know the rest.

Ash rubs the back of his head and smiles nervously.. "Hehe. Sorry bout that guy's. I was just so excited to finally get out of those woods and see a city again. Especially one as big as this one!" Ash turns back and faces the city to try and take it all in. Pikachu does the same and jumps on top of his head to get a better view. Causing Ash's hat to slip over his eye's in the process. "Ugh, Pikachuuu! I can't see with you on top of my head like that! Get off!." Pikachu just rolls his eye's and ignores his trainer/friend. Ash wildly starts to grab at his head to reach Pikachu and knock him off. Only to grab his tail on accident which causes Pikachu to yell out and shock Ash in surprise. The other's cover their eyes so they weren't blinded by such an up close thundershock and they open them back up to see Ash crumpled on the ground charred and looking like a big pile of, well.. ash. May giggles to herself and walks over to Pikachu and picks him up.

"Oh did he hurt you Pikachu?" Pikachu nods his head and licks May's cheek. She giggles and places Pikachu on top of her own shoulder. Ash looks on at the two traitor's. "I see who my real friends are" he pouts. Brock helps Max up and smiles as he walks over to Ash to do the same. He walks up to him and offers his hand. Ash reaches up and grabs it and Brock pulls him up. "Thanks Brocko." "No problem Ash. And now that we got that out of the way and everyone seems to be settled back down. Why don't we head to the pokemon center, get us a couple rooms and get our day in town started?" The group all nods in agreement. They all then head out and start walking towards the Pokemon Center.

About 20 minutes later they reach the Pokemon Center and go inside. They're greeted of course by a gorgeous, pink haired Nurse Joy. "Why hello everyone. Good afternoon and Welcome to the Lilycove Pokemon Center. How can I help you?" she ask with a cheerful smile. Brock rushes up to the counter and grabs her hand and looks her in the eye. Nurse joy jumps back a little by his sudden actions. "You can get us 3 rooms Nurse Joy." Max walks up towards Brock but stops as he's confused. "Wait, 3 rooms?" he ask Brock. "We usually only get 2. What's the third room for?" Brock looks at him with a mischievous look in his eye, then looks back at Nurse Joy. "It's for when my beautiful future wife comes to visit me later tonight. That way we can have a little…. _**adult **_privacy" he say's with a twinkle in his eye. May grabs her head and Nurse Joy gasp at his statement. Max immediately grabs his ear and yanks him away muttering how he doesn't understand adults under his breath. May and Ash both walk up to the counter and continue to shake their head at their friends antics.

"I apologize about that Nurse Joy" say's Ash. "He does it to every Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy he meets." May nods her head in agreement. "Oh its fine" she says nervously. "I'm just surprised at how forward he was." "Oh yeah I was at first" say's May. "But after awhile i've gotten used to it. If he isn't that forward I'd think something was wrong with him" she say's with a smile and a laugh. "Yeah I agree" say's Ash. "I just want to know what it is he needs privacy in the room with you for. Does he want to talk or something?" May sweatdrops and Nurse Joy looks at him in amazement. "Umm, yes. In a way. More like body language, communicating with our bodies if you get what I mean." "Oh you mean like handshake's and pointing and nodding your head and stuff? But why does he need a whole nother room just to do that?" he ask in confusion.

It was now Nurse Joy's turn to sweatdrop and May's turn to look at Ash in amazement. "_This boy couldn't possibly be any denser. I don't think there's another 16 year old out there that could out do Ash when it came to being dense_." she thinks to herself. She then pushes Ash out of the way and looks at Nurse Joy. "Excuse both of them. One is hornier than than a Tauros and the other is the densest male alive. Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with these two." She say's more to herself than to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy just laughs and hands her two keys. "Here you go ma'am. I've registered you for your rooms. In the time i've spent talking to you all i recognized you as May Maple and him (she points at Ash) as Ash Ketchum so I don't to see any identification. Your payment from the room will automatically be deducted each morning that you're here. Please enjoy your stay" she says with a little bow at the end. May thanks her and pulls a still confused and thinking Ash with her as she goes to get her brother and Brock. She finds them in the lobby with Max staring at Brock, and Brock rubbing his ears.

"Alright guy's. I've got the rooms all figured out. She gave us two key's. One to each room. Let's go so we can get settled in and eat." "Food!?" snaps Ash. "Well why didnt you say so?! Lets go!" he says excitedly and takes off only to be immediately stopped by another thundershock courtesy of his best buddy Pikachu. He stands there frozen in his running pose with electricity floating throughout his body. The other three walk up to Ash and they all laugh. "Pika pika pikapi (you'll learn Ash)" say's Pikachu. Ash stands up straight and looks at Pikachu. He was about to protest. But then Pikachu jumps from May's shoulder, back onto his and starts to rub against Ash's cheek. Ash smiles contently and looks at the others. "Ready to continue?" They all just smile and nod. They then continue their walk towards the rooms. Ash was such a softie and a pushover when it came to Pikachu. They could easily tell who ran that relationship. "_I wonder when Ash is gonna realize he's the one that's the pokemon and Pikachu is the trainer"_ she laughs to herself.

After they walk for about another minute they to their rooms. May opens both doors and inspects both rooms. In one there was just a bed barely bigger than a twin size and a little couch. And in the other there were two twin sized bed. So 3 beds and 4 people. How was this going to work.. She's about to open her mouth and speak but Ash beats her to it.

"Brock and Max you can have the room with the two beds. I'll take the room with only one bed with May. She can have the Bed and I'll sleep on the couch or the floor. May and Max would probably kill each other if they had to sleep in the same room. And I'm smaller than you Brock, so the couch would be more comfortable to me than to you." He looks around at everyone for their thoughts. "Ok Ash, works for me." "Me too." say's Brock and Max. They all then turn to May. She wasn't sure about sharing a room with Ash. She had already been feeling weird about being around him lately. She was more shy, reserved and uncomfortable for some reason. But another part of her yearned for the opportunity to be alone with the boy that shined as bright as any star. She simply nods her head yes in approval and they all then proceed to go into their rooms. May hands Brock the key to their room, then goes into her own room with Ash and closes the door.

May walks towards the bed and places her things beside them then turns and faces Ash who is sitting on the couch and looking around the room. "So Ash, what are you going to do first? I'm assuming you're going to go and get some food." Ash sits there for a second and thinks. "Ummm, that's going to be the second thing that I do. Pikachu fried me good those two times." he say's as he looks at Pikachu who tucks his tail and his ears to try and hide from Ash's gaze. Ash then turns back to May. "So I think I'm going to take myself a shower. I'm sure Brock and Max will probably do the same. You were the only one that bathed in that pond so us guy's are a little dirty. After that i'll go find a buffet somewhere." May nods her head in understanding. "Ok, well I have something to go take care of right quick. So I'll be back in a little." She grabs her key and heads to the door and wave's at Ash as she leaves out. "Wonder where she's going" Ash thinks to himself. "Pika pika pi pi ka pika chu (I don't know but she hasn't been normal lately)" "Yeah I agree." say's Ash. "I'll talk to her later when she comes back. Maybe we can go out to eat together and we can talk then. We are best friends after all." Ash rub's his half of the ribbon they won together in his pocket as he speaks. "I'm sure she'll talk to he he say's with a smile." Pikachu yells out in agreement. Ash then get's up and heads towards the bathroom.

MEANWHILE

"I don't know what to do boss. Everytime we try to steal that Pikachu of his we fail." say's the unknown person. "I don't give a damn about that damn Pikachu anymore. I am in the process of something huge. Something God like that will change life as we know it. And I need that boy out of the picture!" "Understood sir. So what do you want me to do? You want me to kill him?" Ask the unknown person. "No, I am Giovanni. Ruler of Team Rocket and soon the World. I am not a child killer. There's many way's to take a person out without killing them. Find a way to break him. Contact me back when you figure it out." The unknown person nods and the person on the screen disappears. This unknown person starts to get up but quickly sits down when they realize someone walking towards them. "Shit its that girl twerp. Does she know Im here? Is she here to report me?" The person decides to sit there and wait to see what happens.

May walks over to the video phone and sits down in front of it. She take's a deep breath and dials the number of her favorite water pokemon trainer. A few seconds later someone answers the phone and it's exactly the person she's looking for. The trainer over the screen beams when she see's her brunette haired friend. "Oh my god hey May! It's so nice to see you. I was wondering how you guy's were doing. What's going on?" ask the excited red head. May smiles at her friend. "Hey to you too Misty. It's nice to see you too. And oh nothing much. We just got into Lilycove City and I wanted to give you a call and talk to you about some stuff." "Well ok May shoot. What do you want to talk about?" May's smile fades some and Misty notices it. "Is everything ok May?" "Um, I'm not sure. That's why I'm calling you. Things for me have been weird when it comes to Ash lately." "Well what do you mean?" asked Misty. May sigh's and then starts to explain everything that had been happening. Starting with the adventure with Manaphy and the Ranger till now.

"So now i don't know what to do." continued May. I'm all weird around him now because I don't know how to act. I'm shy and nervous. I can hardly look him in his eyes. I think about him all the time. I have this feeling in my chest where my heart is that I can't figure out. I'm dreaming about him and I always find myself staring at him. Please help me." May finishes pleading her best female friend. Misty sits there quiet for a second and then speaks up. "May I think I know what it is. And it make's sense. You said Ash gave his life to save yours right?" May nods. "That's what it was then. Ash showed you an unbelievably loving and caring gesture by doing so. He risked himself. His dreams and desires to make sure you lived. And in that moment you fell in love with him." May jumps back a little in shock of hearing that.

"You think I'm in love with him?" Misty nods her head. "You told me before that he meant alot to you and you had a crush on him right?" May blushes and slowly nods her head in agreement. "Ok then. That's what it was. In that moment when he did that you fell in love with him. Love comes in many different way's. You can love someone but not want to be with that person. But the kind of love you feel towards Ash is the kind of love that two people share when they want to be with one another. I know it's probably confusing right now but that's what it is i'm sure of it. I know you want to figure this out so you can go back to being yourself. What you need to do is get Ash alone and explore those feelings. Get close to him. Try to hug him or hold his hand. Go for a nice walk or something and see how you react to him. You might not be able to comprehend it in your mind but your heart will let you know for sure."

May sits there for a second and notices that she's rubbing her half of her ribbon that she shared with Ash in her pocket. She then starts to blush and think that maybe what Misty was saying might actually make sense. She looks up at Misty and smiles. "Ok Misty. I'll try that." Misty smiles back at her friend. "Good. I'm glad I could be of some help." "And thank you so much for it Misty" May smiles even harder. Her conversation with Misty just helped her feel alot better because now she actually had an idea of what was going on and what to do about it. She hated feeling as if she had no control of herself. Her father was a very tough man and it made her feel weak when she couldn't control her thoughts or emotions. "So girl tell me how you've been!" continues May.

The person that had been sitting there before her finally gets up and walks out with a smile on their face. They finally had an idea of how to break the raven haired trainer that had caused them so much trouble. They were going to use the most powerful thing in the world to break him. Even more powerful than Arceus himself. They were going to use Love..

**AN: Thanks for reading guys. Hope this gave you more of an idea of how this will be written and where it's headed. Please make sure to review or follow the story if you like it. Cause if i'm the only one that likes it then it's no need to continue posting it. I can just read it straight off of my laptop. lol. This is for you all. :). Anyway thanks for reading again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guy's. Excited to be getting updates from this story again? Because I know i'm excited writing it. I finally finished my other two stories so now my main focus is on this one. This story will be updated pretty regularly. Hopefully i'll stop letting anime distract me so much :P. Anyway guys, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

May walks to her room that she's currently sharing with Ash with more of a bounce to her step. Her conversation with Misty helped her get her mind back on track. Now that she had an idea of what the possible cause of her acting the way she had was. She was feeling better and back to herself. As May reaches the room. She's about to use the card and walk in but decides against it. She didn't want to run in on him changing. She had been on the phone for awhile so she was sure that he was done. But she didn't want to chance it. She knocks on the door and stands there for a few seconds. She can hear Pikachu saying something. More than likely Pikachu was probably getting Ash's attention. A couple seconds after she hears Pikachu, the door opens up. Ash looks at May in confusion and steps to the side to let her in. She quickly gets inside the room and head towards her bag and Ash closes the door after her. "So May, why didn't you just use your card? You didn't lose it that quickly did you?" "No, I just didn't want to barge in and catch you in your underwear or something." She say's back as she grabs her clothes and heads towards the bathroom. Once she gets to the door she stops and turns back to Ash. She finally then realizes that he's shirtless. He has on socks and shorts and that's it. She starts to blush and turns back towards the bathroom door. "Are you done in here Ash?" Ash wants to ask why she was looking away from him but decides to just let it go. "Yeah i'm done." May nods her head to acknowledge him then steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Ash looks towards Pikachu with a look of confusion on his face. Pikachu just shrugs and decides to take advantage of his trainer's confusion and look for ketchup while he's distracted.

About 30 minutes later, May comes out of the bathroom. Filling the room with steam as it all exits the bathroom. "Gosh May, what did you turn into a Torkoal while you were in there?" teases Ash. Pikachu chuckles and May sticks her tongue out at him. "Matter of fact I did Ash. I left out earlier to get this awesome gadget that allows you to temporarily turn into a pokemon. I decided to turn into Torkoal for a little to give myself the best steamy shower possible!" Ash rushes up to her and stare's her straight in the eyes. His eye's shining and hands clapped together like a little kid. "Seriously!? Oh please let me use it May please!" Pikachu immediately shocks Ash sending him crumpled onto the floor (again) and May palms her face and shakes her head. May looks at Ash's crumpled and slightly twitching body and laughs. "Oh Ash, we should really record you everyday. You would make a perfect star for a reality tv show." She reaches her hand out to him. He stops twitching and gratefully accepts her help up. He brushes himself off and then rubs the back of his head. "So i'm guessing you were just going along with my teasing huh?" May smiles and turns and walks to the door. "You'll have to figure that out yourself mister Pokemon Master." she say's with her back turned to him. "Are you ready to leave out and get some food?" Ash pumps his fist in the air with enthusiasm! "OOOhhhh yeahh! Come on buddy!" Ash turns towards his buddy right as he throws something under the bed and runs past Ash to join May. Avoiding Ash's gaze the entire time. "_Now Pikachu is acting weird as well."_ Ash brushes it off and runs up to the door beside May. They both then leave out the room and head out of the Pokemon Center to begin their adventure to find a restaurant that could handle feeding both Ash and May's ridiculously large appetite.

"Hey May, do you think we should have let Brock and Max know where we went? They could come looking for us." "Oh they'll be fine. Don't worry about them. I'm sure they're smart enough to realize that we went somewhere together. And i'm sure Brock will assume that we went to find food. It's no secret how much you and I can eat." she finishes with a bit of a chuckle and a smile. Ash agrees and immediately drops his worry. "So miss Maple. What would you like to eat? Have a taste for anything specific?" "Hmmmmmmmm…. I don't know Ash, i'm fine just walking with you right now. It's a beautiful day so id love to enjoy it with you." She gives a wink then looks back ahead. Ash smiles to himself. "_I don't know what happened when May left out the room earlier. But whatever it is seems to have her back to herself and in a really good mood." _"HEY ASH!" Ash jumps back in surprise. "Oh you scared me, why are you yelling at me anyway?" May places her hands on her hips and gives him a look. "Because you were ignoring me. I swear. I'm surprised you even agreed to teach me about pokemon and battling when we first met. Guess we're at the point in our lives where you're ignoring me now huh?" she pouts and frowns a little. "Oh of course not May, I was daydreaming." "Daydreaming? About what?" she questions, leaning into him. Ash backs away some and laughs nervously. "Oh nothing. Anyway, what were you saying to me?" May gives him a questionable look and decides to drop it. She turns back in the direction they were walking and grabs his hand. "I'm not going to repeat myself again. So you'll just have to follow and see." She starts running ahead, dragging him along with a light blush on her face. And little did she know, so did Ash.

"_His hand is so warm and strong. I don't think i've ever held his hand before now. It's giving me a warm feeling. And my chest feels tight, like i'm losing my breath. But it doesn't hurt. Is this the love Misty meant? I've never felt like this with my parents. But i guess that's why being in love is different than just loving. I love this feeling of holding him. Maybe I really am falling for him.." _She blushes even harder as she thinks of that possibility. She drags them along a little further and stops in front of a restaurant. Thanking Arceus that her back was to Ash the entire time. She glances down at her hand and notices that she's still holding on to him even though they had already stopped. She quickly drops his hand and tries to hide her blush as soon as possible. Ash on the other hand is confused. He's blushing as well, but he's not entirely sure why he's blushing. He figures that maybe holding her hand just made him feel a little hot since it was warm outside. He makes up his mind that thats in fact what it was. "Good eye May, to see that all the way from down there. Ready to go in?" May nods her head and starts towards the door followed by Ash.

Once inside May's blush immediately disappears and it's replaced with a very childlike face. Similar to the one Ash had on his face earlier when she was joking with him. She looks to her right and smiles as she notices that Ash has the same exact look on his face as well. They looked around and couldn't believe how much food was there. It was like the biggest buffet they had ever seen. And it smelt so good. Pikachu was practically floating in the air with sparks circling him in excitement.

"Hello and thank you for choosing our world famous buffet!" The trio wake out of their daze and looks at the young woman standing before them. "You may all choose wherever you want to sit and then you may eat. Our server's will be with you shortly to provide your beverage for you." "Thank you." Says Ash. Pikachu bows and May imitates Pikachu and bows as well. The trio then head to the corner of the building and sit in a booth near the window. Ash quickly places Pikachu on the bench and rushes off to get food before asking if Pikachu wanted anything and before the server could figure out his choice of drink. May shakes her head with a smile on her face at her friend. "Some things never change huh Pikachu? I think the only thing more important in the world to him than you and pokemon is without a doubt food." PIkachu pouts and May giggles. "Oh don't worry Pikachu. I'm sure if it came down to food and you he'd pick you without any hesitation!" Pikachu's ears perks up and he pumps his fist in agreement. "_Just like his trainer_" May thinks to herself.

"Excuse me miss." Says an older man that approaches her. "Do you know what your choice of beverage is today?" "Yes, umm. I'd like a lemonade. A water for this adorable Pikachu here. And another lemonade for my friend." The man writes the drinks down and lets May know that he'll be right back with her drinks and then walks off. May watches the man as he walks off and then her gaze travels over to where Ash was. He was walking back towards the table with two huge plates and a huge grin on his face. Drooling a little as well. Usually May would be doing the same. But she was actually more interested in that smile on his face than the food that was around. She shakes her head furiously to try and rid herself from thoughts of Ash. She could think about him later after she ate.

"Why haven't you gone to get yourself some food yet May?" Say's Ash as he approaches the table and sits down. He knew that her appetite rivaled even his so he was surprised that she had yet to go and make herself a plate. "It's because you ran off leaving Pikachu alone and not even bothering to wait to order your drink!" she say's with her hands on her hips. She then sweatdrops as she realizes that he's not even paying attention to her as he is already tearing into his food. She swore she saw his hands starting to glow white as he ate. "_Reminds me of the story Misty told me about. About how Ash got attacked furiously by a mankey over his hat. He looks like a mankey going at his food the way he is." _She giggles to herself at the sight of her friend and walks off to go make herself a plate as well.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

As May and Ash ate their food. It was pretty quiet between the two. Ash was quiet simply because he was too busy swallowing his food whole. Although he slowing down considerably. While May on the was quiet for an entirely different reason. She had something on her mind that was bothering her a little. She finally decided to speak up and ask Ash what she had been thinking about.

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something serious?" Ash looks up at May and see's a serious look on her face. He figures it must be important if she was willing to stop eating and stop him from eating as well. He nods his head and swallows the food he had in his mouth. "Yeah, go ahead. What's on your mind?" "Well, Ash. Have you ever thought about what's next?" "What's next?" he ask with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?" "I mean what's after this. The traveling and pokemon battling. I look around and I see all of these older people. Before I couldn't understand what life must be like for them. Being like them seemed so far away. But lately i've been thinking about it. You're 16 and im 15. We're just a few years away from being considered adults. Meaning we need to have matured, have places to live. We need to have an honest living. Start paying certain bills. Start thinking about love and families." she blushes a little as she say's this. "Basically growing up. Like your mom. She was once our age. And now she's a gorgeous middle aged woman with a home and son of her own who's about to be an adult as well. Soon that will be us. Have you ever thought about that?"

Ash just sits there. Not really sure what to say or think. He had never really thought about any of that stuff. Up till now all he thought about was pokemon, his friends, traveling and food. The thought of families, love, bills, maturing, buying a home and more never even occurred to him. "Um, no May. I honestly have never thought about any of that stuff." he say's with bit of an emotionless tone. "But maybe I should. I do turn 17 soon. And shortly after that i'll need to go take care of paperwork and insurance and stuff. I knew one day i would have to grow up. But it hadn't really hit me up until now. Is this what was bothering you the past couple day's May?" May shake's her head. "No, although it has been on my mind. But this wasn't it. And I was fine then as well. I just had something on my mind that was confusing me. I figured it out earlier today so now that it's off my mind i'm back to normal. But i've been thinking about that seriously. My future and what i want out of it. I've decided to start making moves for my future soon as I possibly can. The first 15 years of my life went by so quickly. So i'm sure if i blink too hard and long then i'll be 18 before I know it. Instead of fighting the fact that i'm getting older and leaving my childhood behind. I'm going to embrace it and prepare for a great future as an adult. You're an adult for most of your life than a child anyway. This is just to prepare you to be an adult and give you a foundation for yourself!" Ash sat there in amazement. He'd talked to May before but never really on a topic like this. He always thought May had an older vibe to her. He sometimes forgot he was older than her. But he had never known how smart and mature she really was. It seemed as if she was already a step ahead of him mentally even though she was younger than him. "Oh well enough of that. Let's finish our food and enjoy the rest of our day!" Ash looks at her cheerful face and agrees. The two the continue to eat their food along with Pikachu and make small talk as they do.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"So we finally meet again strangers!" Say's Brock with a smile as he and Max walk into Ash and May's room. "Where have you been all day huh May!" questions her persistent little brother. May closes the door behind them and walks to the couch inside the room and sits down. "None of your business Max!" "Uh huh it is my business! It's my duty and right as a little brother to bother you about everything that you do. Now tell me!" he demands while all in her face. Brock shakes his head at the two and Ash gets between them. "I'll tell you if you leave your sister alone." Max looks up at Ash and smiles. The young boy admired Ash so anything that Ash asked of him he did without hesitation. "Alright Ash, you got it!" he walks to the other side of the couch and takes a seat opposite of his sister. Brock walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and Ash leans up against the wall.

"Alright you two, what have you all been up to?" questions Brock. "Well. First we went out to eat. Then we went for a walk around the city. Checked out a few store's and went to the poke park to let our pokemon out and enjoy themselves too. Then we grabbed a bite to eat on the way back here. We got here and cleaned up and now here we are!" Pikachu nods his head in and May smiles to herself as she goes over the day in her head to herself. She could still feel Ash's hand against her's and she blushes a little at the thought of it. Max was too busy staring at Ash to notice but not Brock. He noticed her smiling and blushing to herself. "_I wonder if she likes him with the way she's blushing over there. Maybe that's what had been wrong with her. She looks happy now so maybe she just wanted time with Ash by herself…. hmmm. I wonder if that's the case. I wonder how Ash feels. Maybe I should try and find out"_

"So Ash, sounds like you and May went on yall's first date together." May blushes deeply and bends her head down to try and hide her blush and Ash a confused look on his face. "A date?" he say's. "Yes Ash, a date." "But I thought a date was when you go to dinner and movie?" Brock shake's his head. "Not exactly Ash, no a date can be more that that and is. A date is when a man and a woman or boy and girl spend time together. It can be going to the movies, going out to eat, going for a walk, going shopping together. Anything really. It's when you spend time with them alone doing activities and you talk and you get to know more about each other. Usually people that go on a date with each other like one another. But they don't have to like each other in a romantic way in the beginning. Sometimes the more two people go on a date with each other, they slowly start to like each other.

Ash thinks to himself. "_Well we did hold hands today. And we went out to eat and spent the whole day together. And we talked to each other all day and learned more about each other. I guess it was a date. I just went on my first date! And it was with May!" _Ash looks at May and begins to look her over. He notices how long, healthy and beautiful her hair looked. She had smooth looking skin and she had nice legs and big breast. On top of being gorgeous. He had never looked at her in that way before but now that he did he realized just how hot May was. He starts to blush at this realization and looks away. "_Does this mean I like her?" _he thinks to himself. "Um yeah I guess that means we did go on a date today." He looks over at May. "Thanks for the nice date May. But i won't consider it as one because I didn't think of it in that way. I don't think it's fair to you for your first date to be with someone who didn't even realize it was a date. I know that kind of stuff is important to a lady. But I really enjoyed myself without realizing it was a date." At this point he starts to blush. "So umm… i if you don't mind… Would you.. maybe want to go on a real d date.. With me?"

The whole room is shocked. May quickly lifts her head up and looks at Ash to see if he was serious. He was standing there blushing and looking nervous, so he had to be. She blushes again and hard at the fact that he just asked her out on a date. She couldn't believe it. This was the same guy she was talking about earlier as being the densest boy in the world. She didn't know what to say. Max too was surprised and was about to start teasing his sister. But Brock was quick to react once he saw the mischievous look on Max's face. Not wanting Max to interrupt anything, he quickly gets up and places a hand on Max's shoulder and creates an excuse for them to leave. "Sorry guy's. I just remembered that Max wanted me to take him shopping and looking for wild pokemon tomorrow morning. So we should probably be heading to bed. Im sure it'll be a long day and we'll need our energy." Max looks to Brock with confusion and Ash has a puzzled look on his face. "Um you sure Brock? We hadn't really seen you two all day. I wouldn't mind hanging out here with yall." Brock shakes his head. "Thanks but we really do want to get our sleep. We didn't intend on staying in here long. Just long enough to bother you all and be nosey. We've accomplished that so we're gonna head to bed. Come on Max." Brock gently pulls Max up and guides him towards the door. He looks back and gives May a look. hoping that she understood what we was doing. She just stared at him, trying to understand what he was trying to say. Brock looks quickly to Ash and back to her and nods his head a little just enough for her to notice. Then turns back and leaves out of the room.

"What was that all about Brock?" Demands Max.

"Let's just say that I think whatever those two did and talked about today. Helped Ash grow up a little. And I think they need their space." "Huh, space for what?" "Just now that it seems as if things might be about to change soon Max. You're too young to understand. But if what we just saw is a preview of what's to come. Then you'll see what I mean." Max, still not understanding looks frustrated. "I guess Brock. I don't know what you adults are talking about half the time. Just know for confusing me and not explaining fully that you're definitely taking me shopping and poke watching tomorrow!" Brock sighs and then smiles. "Ok, deal". "_If I just in fact saved May from being embarrassed and forced to say no due to Max's teasing. Then I'll live with it. I've been waiting for Ash to show signs of growing up. Maybe this is the first step." _The two then walk to their own room and get ready for bed. Both ready for the next day as the go to bed but both with completely different reasons. "_Tomorrow will be a good day." _they think themselves as they fall asleep…

**AN: Hey guy's. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you're looking forward to the next chapter then be sure to let me know by leaving a review or following the story. Don't forget that this is for you all. If i'm the only one interested then it's no point of taking my time to post it on here. Save's me the trouble of being excited just for no one to read it :(. But thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you stick around for the next one..!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guy's. Hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. I know you're probably glad this chapter here didn't take over a month to post too lol. And shout out to Epidemic Bear for being a Madden fan, guessing that my fav team is the Bears (although its kinda obvious :P ) and having Eminem as his favorite artist. I'm listening to Eminem as I type this! Welp, anyway. Enjoy guys!**

Once Brock and Max leave out the room. It leaves Ash and May in an uncomfortable silence. They're both just motionless in the same positions that they were in when Brock and Max were in there. Noticing the mood becoming more and more uncomfortable. Ash decides to speak and end it. "Hey May, um I'm sorry for asking you something like that infront of other people. I know it was probably uncomfortable. You know me, I don't always think before I speak." He gives a nervous chuckle. Hoping that May will look up at him but she doesn't. He begins to frown a little. "Hey May. Don't worry about what I asked you. You don't have to go on one with me. We can forget I ever asked." The tone in Ash's voice snaps May out of her thoughts. She hadn't noticed that we was even talking to her. She was too lost in what had just happened. She looks up at Ash and watches as he grabs a sheet and pillow off the bed and lays on the floor. He has a bit of a frown on his face as he does. May wanted to say something to him. But she didn't know what to say. She wanted to say yes so badly. But in her heart she didn't feel as if it was the right thing to do. She didn't know if he was asking just because it was fun. Or if he was asking because he genuinely wanted to take her out. She wasn't sure if he understood the meaning of taking her on a date. And she didn't want her feelings to get hurt. She stands up and walks over to Ash. She figured she'd give talking to him about it a try without revealing her newfound feelings. She walks over to him, then bends down and taps him on the shoulder.

"Ash? Can we talk?" Ash turns over and sits up facing May. "If you want, whats up?" He no longer has a frown on his face. But it's not as cheerful as usual. "Ash I'm sorry that I didn't respond to you. It was just too much for me to handle really. It caught me off guard is all. I never in my life could imagine you asking anyone on a date. You usually act so much like a big kid. So when you asked and I could tell that you were being serious, I didn't know what to say." "Well May, we did talk about growing up today. And you made me realize that I am getting older. I've been thinking about our conversation all day. I decided that it was time for me to embrace it. If you have already embraced it and you're younger than me. I figured it was time for me to do the same. Looks like you were the teacher this time around." He smiles a little and so does May. She could feel the awkwardness between the two disappearing. "So Ash, obviously you were serious about asking me out. Why exactly did you ask me out? Was it just because it was fun?" Ash shakes his head. "No, I enjoyed getting to know you on a deeper level. I mean just think about it. Getting to know you on a deeper level just from today has already impacted me. You see i'm already trying to be more mature. So there's no telling what else would come from getting to know you more and everything about you. I guess you could say that you made me realize i'm interested in you in another way." He then starts to blush. "And truthfully, when Brock said what he said about date's. It made me look at you in a different way than just a friend. And I realized how beautiful you are too." He looks away and blushes hard as he say's this. It causes May to blush as well. But she wasn't trying to hid it since they were both blushing. She leans towards Ash and gives him a kiss on the cheek then stands up. "I'd love to go on a date with you Ash!" She flashes Ash a quick smile then turns off the light and jumps into bed. Ash sits there with a blush on his face while rubbing his cheek. For some reason he felt his heart beat a little faster when it happened. He'd never felt anything like that before. He laid back down staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He didn't know exactly why that kiss on the cheek made him feel like that. He'd been kissed on the cheek by girls before and never felt that way. He decided he'd think more about it in the morning as he dozed off into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

**THE NEXT DAY**

May was sleeping peacefully and snoring lightly. Dreaming about her and Ash's day together. That was until she heard a loud yell that woke her out of her sleep. She sat up quickly looking from side to side trying to determine where that loud yell came from. Eventually a trail of smoke going up into the air caused her gaze to lead her to a twitching Ash and a pissed looking Pikachu. Even though she just woke up. She quickly put two and two together. She shook her head at her raven haired friend. Pikachu then looks up and notices May looking at them. He rushes onto the bed and jumps into her lap then turns and points at Ash. "Pika Pika!" May giggles at the angry little Pikachu in her lap. "Awww, did Ash hurt you Pikachu?" Pikachu turns to May and nods his head. He holds his tail and acts out Ash rolling over on it for her. "Did he roll over in his sleep and hurt your tail?" Pikachu nods his head and starts to rub its tail. "Well you know Pikachu. I'm not on Ash's side. But when you two sleep together. It's kind of hard for him not to roll over on you. You're smaller and he seems to turn a little in his sleep. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you on person." She places her hand on top of his head and begins to rub it gently.

"You should go over there and apologize to him. I know he hurt you but you know he'd never do it on purpose. And he seems to be twitching a lot over there. Looks like you got him good." Pikachu licks May and jumps off of her lap over to Ash. He begins to lick Ash and speak to him. May watches as Ash stops twitching and begins to pet Pikachu. They both start and its like it never happened. May smiles at how cute the two look. "_Wish he would look at me and run his hands through my hair like that._" She immediately starts to blush at the random thought that just popped into her haid. Ever since she had that conversation with Misty. Her thoughts about her and Ash have been running wild. Now that her mind understands what she was filling, she's starting to freely think about them together. She tries to rid herself of her blush and gets up out of the bed. "Well Ash, I guess I'm up now. And i know you two are as well after that commotion. So what do you want to do today?"

"Well goodmorning to you too May!" teases Ash. "And umm, I don't know. Want to see what Brock and Max are up to?" May shakes her head. "No, they had plans today remember? So its me, you and Pikachu again. What, are you tired of me already? How are we going to go on a date if you're already tired of me?" She gives Ash a sad look and starts to pout. He laughs at her and smiles. "You're so cute when you do that." He gets up and brushes his self off. Not noticing the blush he put on May's face. "I don't know May. But first thing's first. I'm gonna go and grab some food. I figured i'd be a gentleman and let the lady use the bathroom first. I'll freshen up once you're done." "Oh really, well you're so thoughtful aren't you sensei?" "Sensei?" say's Ash a little confused. She caught him off guard with that one. May sticks her tongue out at him and grabs some clothes then runs to the bathroom yelling "i'll see ya in an hour" cheerfully as she does so. Ash scratches his head wondering why she called him sensei? He looks down at Pikachu who is doing the same as him.

"She gets weirder every day doesn't she buddy?" Pikachu smiles and nods his head. He then jumps onto Ash's shoulder and points the door. He pulls out an imaginary whip and starts riding Ash as if he's a jockey yelling "Pikachu Pikachu (Ketchup Ketchup!)" Ash can't help but laugh at Pikachu. "Yes master!" He opens the door and heads down the hall on all fours with Pikachu steadily whipping him while wearing a huge grin on his face. They pass a couple as the head down the hall and Pikachu flashes them a grin and a peace sign then continues whipping Ash. The couple stop and watch as they disappear around the corner. "I knew the day would come when Pokemon turned humans into slaves. Didn't think it would start with a Pikachu though." The woman laughs at her husbands comment. "Oh didn't you see that face it had? It looked pretty intimidating to me. You know what they say, the smaller they are the meaner they are. I bet Pikachu makes him call him Big man." The two laugh out loud in laughter as they continue down the hall.

**Meanwhile**

"Brockkkkk! Do you have to hit on every woman we see?" "Hehe, sorry. Couldn't help myself." For the past hour Max and Brock had been walking around town. Brock kept seeing beautiful women after beautiful women. And he couldn't help but hit on every one of them. Now he was sitting on a bench with swollen ears and a swollen face. Between his ears being yanked on by Max and the various women slapping him. He looked liked a brown, no eyed and puffy version of Jigglypuff. Max just sighed at the sight of Brock. He then grabs Brocks hand and starts to pull him along. "Come on Brock, lets get you to the pokemon center. You need some rest. Maybe I can get Ash to hangout with me if him and my sister aren't doing anything. Maybe this will teach u a lesson." He turns to see Brock ignoring him and hovering because he see's another beautiful women. Max assumes he's trying to make a lovey dovey face towards her. But his face is so swollen that instead he just looks like a mad snorlax and is freaking the woman out. Max shakes his head and grabs Brocks ear and pulls him along with Brock yelling "Ow!" all the way down the street. Max makes sure he drags him along like that the whole 10 minutes it takes for them to get to the pokemon center. Not wanting Brock to have another chance to scare another woman. There was no telling what Brocks face would turn into next time.

The two enter the Pokemon Center and Max stops in his track as he see's a blur go down the hall and around the corner. He couldn't tell for sure. But it kinda looked like a Pikachu riding someone while whipping them and pouring a bottle of something red over it's body. "I must have been in the heat too long." He chalks that one up to his imagination and proceeds to drag Brock to their room. He notices little red spots on the floor as he goes down the hall. But he quickly dismisses it. Thinking that they must have been there before and he just didn't notice it. Once inside their room Max makes Brock sit down on the Bed. "You stay here! I'm gonna go get May and to help you and i'm gonna see if Ash wants to take me out." Brock nods and hangs his head. Max then exits the room. Brock balls his fist and hits the bed in frustration. "_All this pain and I didn't get not one number!"_ He starts to pout, but then starts to smile and drool as he remember how he got to see the underpants of one woman. She had slapped him and made him fall and he could see up her skirt when it happened. That also cost him a kick to the gut. But he was too captivated at the site to acknowledge the pain. He was also too lost in his thoughts to notice someone walk into the room a few minutes later.

"Umm, Brock. What are you doing?" Brock quickly wipes the drool away and tries to put on a straight face. "Oh nothing, i wasn't thinking about panties or anything why would you think that? He he… he…" May shake's her head at Brock. 20 years old and he never learns. "I can't tell what kind of face you're making. And are you blushing? I guess when you mix a dark red blush with your brown skin you turn purple. Or can you just not breath?" She sighs. "You look like a stereotypical asian/blueberry." "Hahaha, you and your brother are definitely related. Thanks for the jokes." "Well atleast I know it's not that you can't breath." She laughs out loud to herself and Brock sits there speechless. Knowing he's not really in a position to defend himself. "Oh don't worry Brock. I've had my fun. I'm gonna save my teasing energy for Brock and denseachu Ash." She giggles to herself. "Here, I'll go get you a hot towel for your face to help the swelling. Lay back." Brock follows her directions and May goes off into the bathroom to wet up a towel for him. She comes back and covers his face with two towels. Covering everything but his mouth and nose.

"So how'd it go?" she ask as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "Haven't seen you this beat up in a while." Brock groans and shakes his head. "That bad huh?" He nods his head. "Oh well. You'll find yourself someone one day. It'll be when you learn to act normal when you're around a woman." "Yeah, I know. I just can't help it. But i'm not too worried about it right now. I know i'll find someone one day. But what about you? You and Ash seemed to be hitting it off pretty well the other night." May blushes a little and starts to hide her face but realizes that she doesn't need to because his face was covered. Come to think of it, she didn't understand how we could see at all. He only had slits as eyes. Brock was really an interesting guy.

"So May, gonna tell me?" "Oh sorry, I was thinking. Umm, we're ok. Nothing new really." "Nothing new? Are you kidding me May? What happened yesterday in the room was definitely new. What happened between you two yesterday if you don't mind me asking." "I don't mind. Well. To make a long story short. I asked him about growing up yesterday while we were eating. I asked him if he's seriously given it a thought and realized how close we are to being adults. I told him i was embracing in and preparing for the future. He said he'd never really thought about it before. And he told me last night after you two left that he had been thinking about it all day and how he thought i was right. So he was trying to be more mature. I guess that's why he didn't blow off what you said and deny it. It accepted the facts and decided to move forward. It really threw me off. I didn't know Ash had a serious side to him when it wasn't about food, pokemon or his friends." "Hmmmmm. I see." The room gets quiet for a minute as Brock thinks then he speaks back up.

"So how do you feel about him May?" May's a bit taken back by the question. She shouldn't have been so surprised because of the topic that they were on. But it surprised her nonetheless. "H how i feel? What do you mean Brock?" Brock sighs. "May don't make this difficult. I am 20 years old after all. I'm not a little kid. I might not have a love of my own but I can tell when someone has feelings for someone. I could look at you yesterday and tell you were blushing a lot. And even now, you're stuttering. Why would you be doing that if you didn't like him? Don't worry May, I won't tell him. I just want to help you. Holding those kind of feelings in are never good. It's always helpful to confide in someone." May sits there and thinks over his words. What he was saying was true. It was nice to have someone to talk to about it. That's why she called Misty. But Brock was actually here and it would be nice to see what a males perspective was. She decides that she can trust Brock.

"Ok Brock. I i like Ash. I didn't know that i did until recently. It didn't happen until after the whole ordeal with Manaphy. I had been having certain feelings around him that I didn't understand so I was kind of distant. But the other day I talked to Misty and she helped me realize what I was feeling. And ever since then I can understand my feelings and my thoughts and why i'm having them. That's why i've been blushing a lot more." Brock is a little surprised at first that she's admitting it to him so calmly but he quickly gets over that. May was a strong girl thanks to being the daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader. She was shy but strong and confident. The latter being thanks to Ash.

"So does Ash know how you feel?" May shakes her head. But then realizes that he can't see her. She continues to shake her head at herself. "No he doesn't." "I didn't think so. And that's probably a good thing. I think Ash probably likes you too but just doesn't understand that exactly at this point. But you're already off to a good start May. Getting him to acknowledge that he needs to grow will help him look at you a little more outside the box." "Yeah Brock, you're right. He basically told me that last night after you two left. I don't think he really understands too much at the moment. But i'm sure after time he'll realize and understands his emotions more just like I did." Brock nods in agreement. "Exactly. Just give him time. Keep spending time with him. Flirt with him some and try to dress to catch his eye. He might be dense but after awhile he'll start to notice and he won't be able to help but notice you in a different way." May smiles, it was amazing how Brock and Misty said almost the same thing. They both knew emotions and Ash pretty well.

"I will Brock. Thanks. You and Misty said almost the same thing. It's nice hearing it from you as well. To have a male and female perspective. I feel optimistic about it. He made a huge jump yesterday. So i'm sure he'll continue to grow. I just hope that as he notices me more, that he wants to be with me in that way." "Im sure he will May. Just be patient with him." May smiles and nods. "Thanks Brock." "No problem May." he pauses for a second. "Where is Ash anyway by the way?" "Oh, he took Max out. We didn't really have any plans today so he decided to take him out since you promised him you would yesterday." Brock laughs a little. "Yeah i did. I feel bad about not being able to keep my promise. But i'm sure he'll enjoy it all the same with Ash, if not more." "Yeah you're probably right." agrees May.

"So how about a movie or something? I know you can't see but at least you can hear it." "I can see it!" yells Brock in frustration. May laughs and Brock just lays there mumbling to himself. She was in a good mood and couldn't help but be cheerful. Things were going pretty good she thought and she was excited to see what things had in store for her and Ash in the future..

**AN: Hey guy's. I'm sure you all don't want to know this. But as I was typing the part about Brock picturing that woman's underpants. I was drooling right along with him. Guess I really do have a connection with the characters in my story as well lol. Anyway. Thanks for reading this chapter guys. I notice in my other stories I don't really include Pikachu much or other characters too much. So i'm trying to do more of that in this story. As well as add a little bit of comedy to it. Because Pokemon has plenty of hilarious moments. But like always, reviews and comments are always welcome. Especially for this story seeing as how i'm basing how often I post on how many seem interested in this story. See ya next chapter guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey Guy's. I think I'm spoiling you all with my chapters being posted so often (lately). Although they aren't necessarily all that long so maybe i'm really not. This chapter will finally "start" to get into the plot. 11,000+ words and we haven't even touched the plot yet! Which means you're all due for my longest story just like I promised. Anyway, this chapter picks up about a month after the last one. I'm trying something different with the dialogue for the telephone conversations. I think it will be smoother this way. Hope you guy's like this chapter!**

We catch up with Ash and the gang about a month since we last saw them. They were now in Saffron city. By now Ash has all the badges he needs. He only had two more to go when we last caught up with them. After he got the last few badges he needed they decided to take a ferry and head back to the Kanto region for a little. There was a competition May wanted to compete in in Terracotta town. So May and Ash had competed in the contest and won the Terracotta ribbon together. They both each had a half of it. May kept in on her everyday. Either in her pocket or in her bra. It was special. It symbolized so much to her. She would never let go of it.

Over the past month her feelings towards Ash had grown even deeper at an amazingly fast rate. She knew she was now far beyond just simply "liking" him. She couldn't be around him without blushing or smiling. He absolutely lit up her world. It had become obvious too. To the point where even her little brother Max knew. And he wasn't shy with teasing her about it either. It seemed the only person that didn't know was Ash himself. It made her sad that he didn't notice. But happy as well. Because she didn't know how she'd react if Ash knew and he rejected her feelings. That was her biggest fear above anything. But she felt as if they had gotten closer since their first unofficial date. They hung around each other more and she felt a different vibe. So she had a little confidence that he might actually return the feelings. She was scared of what might happen if she told him how she felt. But she felt she had to say something. So she decided to call up her friend who had finally answered the video phone she was sitting at, and ask for her advice.

Misty: "Heeyyyy May! So good to talk to you again! How've you been? Haven't heard from you in about a month."

May: "Hey girl. I'm doing good. Been a bit busy with the traveling lately. Ash has been working hard to get the last two badges he needed. He finally did it. Your old buddy Pikachu really came through for him."

Misty: "That's Pikachu for you. He's real handy in a pinch. He doesn't know how to give up. He really is just like Ash."

May: "Yeah you can say that again. Sometimes it seems as if Pikachu is the trainer and Ash is the pokemon. Speaking of which, i've got to show you this hilarious video. Apparently when we were at the pokemon center where I called you from. The next day or two, Pikachu rode Ash down the hallway like a Rapidash while whipping him. AND, pouring ketchup down his body as if he was a stripper pouring baby oil on."

May and Misty both start laughing. Misty falls out of her chair from laughing so hard and she doesn't appear back on the video phone for another minute. She finally gathers herself and gets back on the chair.

Misty: "Oh that was funny. I bet those two keep you laughing."

May: "Oh yes they do. The Nurse Joy here even made me a copy on a cd for me. I can't wait to show you. Stuff like this is why I really love traveling with them."

Misty: "I enjoyed traveling with them when I had the chance too. By the way. How do you know about the baby oil thing? Aren't you a little young for stuff like that? Are you doing that for Ash already?"

May: She starts to madly blush. "No no no. Nothing like that. But I am around Brock. So ive learned stuff i'd rather not learn."

Misty: "Well that's Brock for you."

May: "Yeah I know, wouldn't have him any other way."

Misty: "Neither would I. So what do I owe the honor of this call? Just random girl talk or do you have something specific to talk about?"

May: "Umm, yeah. I've actually called to talk to you about Ash."

Misty: "Ok, what about him? Has he done something stupid?"

May: "No, not at all. He actually asked me on a date about a month ago."

Upon hearing this. Misty just sits there speechless. "Ash" and "Date" just didn't make sense in her head. She sat there and just stared at the screen ignoring May's attempts to get her attention. When she finally got herself together. She demanded that May tell her everything. So she did. She explained about their conversation with Ash. How Brock led Ash to ask her out. About her conversation with Brock. And how she felt closer with Ash since then. Once May was done telling her everything, Misty could do nothing but smile. She felt a lot like Brock. She was happy that it seemed as If Ash had finally started to grow up.

Misty: "I'm happy for you May. Have yall gone on that date?"

May: "No, we haven't. He had been busy with training. But now that he's done. I was thinking about telling him that I was ready for that date. And….. I also wanted to confess my love for him too."

Misty: "Oh wow. So you're head over heels for him now?"

May: "Yeah, probably way more than that. I'd do anything for him. I'm so in love with him. Everyday i'm around him it grows more and more. I know i'm young. But I know I love him. If there's anything I'm sure about in my life, it's that."

Misty: "That's amazing May. Go for it girl. I know he's a little dense. But it sounds as if he might be finally realizing that he may have some feelings for you. Make your date as amazing as you possibly can. And then by the end of the night he should be all yours. I wish you the best. You have my blessing."

May: May laughs at that. "Thanks mama Ketchum. But seriously thanks a lot. I just wanted to let you know what was going on. I figured talking to you might give me some confidence and it did. I feel good about telling him. Wish me luck!"

Misty: "Good luck. Too bad he's too dense for you to pull out some cleavage on him. I'm sure if he was older it would be no problem getting him."

Misty winks at her and May slightly blushes. May then thanks her again and they both say goodbye and get off the phone. Feeling good about her conversation with Misty and things in general. She decides to head out into town and look for a good outfit to wear for her hopefully soon to be date with Ash.

**MEANWHILE**

"So Ash, you wanted to talk?" "Yea Brock. It's about May. I've been feeling weird around her lately. Like my heart beats fast when i'm around her. I think and dream about her more. When I see her smile I feel like my legs are going week. I feel so vulnerable. But I like the way I feel. But i'm confused because I don't know what's going on. I've never felt anything like this before and I don't know what to do." Brock stands up from his seat on the bed and places a hand on Ash's shoulder. "I think you're in love with May Ash?" "In love?" Brock nods his head. "Yes, in love. It's different than just loving someone. Because you without a doubt love May. You love all your friends. But you don't get those feelings with any other girls do you?" Ash shakes his head no. "And that's because you're in love with her. It's when you dream about her. All you can do is think about her. You want nothing more than to be with her. You'll do anything for her. When you touch you feel sparks or fireworks. She makes your whole day brighter just by smiling. All of that is true for you right?" Ash nods his head. "Then that means you're in love with May. And I think you know it deep down. That's why you never let go of that ribbon. I see you looking at it from time to time. You've probably had these feelings for awhile. But you just haven't been able to understand what those feelings were."

Ash stands there and takes in Brocks words. That he was in love with his best friend May. He knew in his heart that what Brock said was true. "How do you feel about this Ash?" Ash thinks for a second then speaks up. "I'm ok with it. I think what you said is true. I do feel differently for her than I had. I feel everything you said a person in love would feel. So it must be true. I don't exactly understand what it means to be in love. Or what to do or how to go about it. But i still have those feelings. What do I do?"

"Ash, that's up to you. I can't tell you that. You can admit to her how you feel. Or you can wait till you understand it more and then admit to her. The choice is up to you." "But Brock, what if she doesn't feel the same? I don't want our relationship to get weird or become different." Brock smiles. "I'm sure she feels the same Ash, you're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Ash smiles at Brock's words. "Thanks Brock. I think I know what I'm going to do." He gives Brock a hug and then leaves out the room. Leaving behind a smiling Brock who was excited to see how things played out.

**HOURS LATER**

May was happy with what she found. She found a cute little outfit that she loved. She forgot her wallet though so she had to head back to the Pokemon Center to get her money and go back and buy it before the store closed. She was practically sprinting towards the Pokemon Center until she was brought to a complete stop by a low sound. She slowed to a halt and tried to listen to where the sound was coming from. After hearing it a few more times, she noticed a pokemon to her right in the bushing looking at her. Once the pokemon had her attention. It yelled out once more and then started through the trees. May was curious, she had never seen that pokemon before. And it seemed like it wanted something from her. She let her curiosity get the better of her and she decided to follow the pokemon. About 3 minutes later, they come into a clearing. Once May finally catches up to it in the middle of the little clearing. The pokemon is suddenly engulfed in a red light and disappears. May gets nervous and looks ahead to where the red light came from. Readying to pull out a pokeball if needed.

"I'd not do that if I were you." say's a very deep voice. It came from the trees where the pokemon was recalled from. May didn't throw out a pokemon but she kept her hand ready right next to the pokeballs on her belt. "Who are you! What do you want!?" she yells out. She doesn't get a response. But instead she makes out a figure walking towards her. As they started to get closer she noticed that the person was in a black hoodie and they had a gun pointed at her. She starts to get really scared. She moves her hand away from her poke balls. She didn't want to risk any of her pokemon getting shot. "Ah, good choice. You're a smart girl. Real caring about your pokemon I see. No doubt you learned that from Ash." Ash? She stands up straight and tries to calm down. Maybe if this person knew Ash then she might know them as well. And although she had a gun on her. She thought that if she could figure out who it was she might be able to talk them out of whatever it was they were planning.

"How do you know Ash?" The person, who had still been walking up to her. Stops about 10 feet ahead of her. "Don't worry about how I know Ash. But I will tell you this much. I am a member of Team Rocket. And Ash has been a pain in the organization's ass for a long time now. And the boss is tired of him. He wants Ash out of the picture." "Out of the picture? What do you mean? A… are you here to k.. kill Ash?" May starts to shiver at the thought of this person shooting Ash. The person who she can tell is a man starts to laugh. "Oh I wish, I would have rathered shoot him and get it over with. But no. The boss is wanting to go a different direction Miss Maple. He wants Ash dead. But just mentally, not physically. And you're going to help me."

May can't believe her ears. Help him? There was no way in hell she would help him. "No! Are you crazy! I won't help you hurt Ash!" The man chuckles. "Oh yes you will. See, this is how it is. I have the names and locations to all of Ash's friends, family and pokemon. If you don't agree to help me. I will kill them all! One by one. With you being the last one to die. I'd let you live just so you can witness him fall apart and know that you had a part to play in it. That way would definitely break him. Might even cause him to commit suicide. But I don't want to needlessly kill so many people and Pokemon. So this way is more convenient." May can hear the darkness in the guy's voice. She take's a few steps backwards in fear. She was scared and didn't know what to do. Could she really help him?

"I take it that you're thinking about my offer since you're silent. Either way. This is what I need you to do. See, I've been following you for awhile. Researching Ash, trying to find a way to break him without killing him or anyone else. And thanks to you. I found my way. I just so happened to hear a conversation of yours one day when you were talking to a friend of yours about a month ago. Apparently you had some feelings for Ash. And I thought that maybe I could use that to my advantage. And a month later. It looks as if I can. You're now in love with him. And I believe he's come to develop the same feelings for you. And a bright thought came across my mind. Have you break his heart. Ash is a sucker for his friends. His friends already mean the world to him. So what would happen if that love is intensified because he fell for one of his friends? It would break his heart. I need you to break his heart. To crush him. And be as creative as you possibly can doing it."

May's speechless. She doesn't know what to say. She couldn't move or say anything. She was frozen on the spot. Break Ash's heart? How could she possible do that to him? He meant so much to her. It would break her to hurt him like that. But if she didn't then he'd kill everyone and everything important to Ash. She didn't want to take the chance of forcing him to prove it. She didn't want anyone to die. "I see you aren't going to speak. But that's fine. You're a smart young lady. You'll do the right thing. You are the child of The Petalburg gym leader after All. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out what you need to do." The man turns his back to her then starts to walk away. After a few steps he stops. "I'll be here in this clearing waiting for you. Contacting the police or telling anyone what's going on isn't going to help you. If I get captured then Team Rocket will take the go ahead and start eliminating everyone important to him. Bring Ash here to this clearing within the next 2 hours. I want to witness you break him. I deserve at least that satisfaction since I don't get to kill him myself. I'll be waiting." He walks off and then disappears into the forest with a laugh. Once he's gone. May falls to the ground onto her knees and begins to cry uncontrollably. Longing for Ash to be by her side...

**AN: Hey guy's. Sorry this chapter wasn't very long. But I didn't want to include the next chapter and this one all in one. I felt as if it would be a little too long if I did so. So I hope you enjoyed this one and are looking forward to what's to come. Thanks for reading, and like always. Reviews are always welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guy's. Hope you're excited for this chapter. This one won't be longer than the last one. I'm sorry because I know I said that it would. But i figured you guys wouldn't mind since you get another chapter so quickly. It gets darker from here just to let you know. Hope you all enjoy. Here's chapter 6! P.S, i'm nicknaming Blaziken "Blaze"**

May sat on the ground in that clearing and cried and cried and cried. She didn't know what else to do and she couldn't seem to stop. She kept asking herself why things had to be that way? Why was the world so cruel? Did the world hate her and Ash to allow such a thing to happen? No matter how much she thought about it. She couldn't understand why. But she knew she didn't have time to be wondering about such things. It didn't matter, the answer to any of those questions. The only thing mattered was the here and now. And she had already wasted 30 minutes of time by crying. She was being selfish. Other Pokemon and people's life were on the line and she had a choice to make. One that was unfair, but still a choice nonetheless. May finally calmed down and accepted the situation that was going on at the moment. She wasn't going to cry anymore. The world wasn't always fair, she now knew that. And you don't always get what you want. These were the lessons she was learning now. She hated the thought of having to give in to that man's demands. But if it meant saving everyone's life, then she had no choice. If it meant Ash would have to hate her then so be it. She had to think for more than just herself. Just like Ash did when he saved her without thinking of himself.

May stood up and wiped her face clean. She sighed and closed her eyes. She then opened them up with a look of seriousness on her face. She reached for one of her pokeballs and tossed them out into the air. The clearing lit up as her tall, fiery and faithful Blaziken stood proudly in front of her. She walked up to her Pokemon and hugged it. Blaze immediately was able to tell she was struggling deeply with something. May pulled away from Blaze and took a few steps back so she could look it in the eye. "Blaze, I don't really have time to explain everything to you right now. But I need to do something horrible. Something horrible to Ash, and to you. But by doing this, it will save every pokemon, friend and family in Ash's life. If we don't do this, they will all be killed. Will you help me?" Blaze didn't understand what was going on. But he trusted May with his life. He knew she was a caring person and would never willingly hurt anyone or anything. He looks her in the eye and nods his head for his permission. May thanks him and begins to explain the plan that she quickly came up with in her head. It was a simple plan, but definitely not a nice one. After she was finished explaining to Blaze. She took out a notepad she had in her pocket and scribbled a little note on it. She then released her Eevee and stuck the note to it's collar. She told Eevee to take that note to Ash and to bring him here immediately. Eevee yelled out it's name in understanding and took off.

In the time it took Eevee to return with Ash, she was acting out the plan she had with Blaze. Blaze had gotten it down to perfection. But it wasn't ready for what was really about to happen. 40 minutes later. Eevee runs full speed into the clearing. Ash is following behind as fast as he can. He didn't understand why he was being brought out here, but he felt kind of happy that May wanted to speak to him alone. As he enters the clearing. He see's May and starts smiling. He yells out as he runs up to her. "Hey May! I got your note! What did y…" He cuts himself off in mid sentence. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. May had just slapped Blaze across the face and Blaze yelled out in shock and pain. "Oh does it hurt you pathetic pokemon!? Well good because I want it to hurt! I'm the most unlucky girl in the world to have such a piece of shit pokemon like you!" She reaches out to strike Blaze again but she feels her arm being held back. She's then quickly spun around to see Ash's glare at her.

"May what the hell are you doing!? What's gotten into?" May pushes Ash off of her as hard as she possibly can. "Don't fucking touch me Ketchum. I don't a fucking waste of human trash touching me! I don't want to turn into a pathetic piece of shit like either of you!" Ash steps back in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This must be some kind of prank. May would never say something like that to him. And especially to her pokemon. She was the most kind person he had ever met. It must have been some kind of misunderstanding. He takes a few steps towards May, reaching out for her hand. Just to be hit hard and laid out on the ground. May walks over to Ash and stands over him. "Didn't I tell you not to touch me you piece of shit!" She then spits on Ash with a look of pure disgust on her face. But she always looked as if she was dying on the inside through her eyes. Ash was too hurt and shocked to look into her eyes. He looked at the spot on his chest where May had just spit on him. He didn't know what to do. He looked up at her with pain and sadness evident in his watering eyes. May felt as if she was going to die right there on the spot as she looked into his eyes. She could tell that her actions were hurting him badly. She felt her legs get weak and she wanted nothing more than to give and cry into Ash and apologize. But she couldn't, she had to be strong. This was to save everyone important to Ash. She was doing this for him. She was trying to save him so she couldn't give in.

She regained her slowly fading composure and start to laugh. It was a dark laugh Ash had never heard before. He didn't even know May was capable of something like this. The tears started to flow fast down his face. May smirked as he cried. "Oh you're at tears already? I was hoping to have a little more fun with you. Oh well, I guess that's to be expected from a little pussy like you. Why'd you run head first into here anyway? What did you expect was going to happen? That smile you wore on your face made me sick. It's almost as if you expected me to confess my feelings for you are something." She chuckled at the thought of that. "Love, you? Ha! If anyone one could ever love you! You're a horrible trainer and a waste of space! You win half your badges on luck and pity. And you're arguably one of the stupidest people I have ever met! There's no way in hell I could ever love someone like you.!" She pulls out her half of the Terracotta ribbon from her bra. She looks Ash straight in the eyes to make sure he's watching. Then she starts to slowly rip the ribbon up piece by piece in front of him. Grinning even harder as she does so. Ash couldn't take it anymore he struggled to his feet and turn to run away. She kicked him in the ass as he was trying to run. Sending him stumbling down to his hands and knees. He struggles back to his feet and runs as fast as he can from the clearing. Hearing shouts of "Loser" and "Bitch" along with her dark laugh as he does. Once he finally leaves the clearing and May feels as if the cost is clear. She returns her pokemon to their balls and just stands there with her head down. A couple seconds later she hears clapping coming from behind her as the person walks up behind her. She doesn't move or say anything.

"My my, that was an amazing performance if I may say so myself miss maple. You could definitely be one hell of an actor. Ever think about that?" She can tell that the man finds this amusing. She still stands there and say's nothing. "Well, very rude of you to not accept my compliment. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." He walks closer behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Good job. I believe you just saved all of his loved ones. Now, I need you to stay away from him. You are to never come in contact with him again. Team Rocket wouldn't want to risk you letting him know what really happened here today. Now it should be awhile before Ash acts up and gets in our way again. And by the time he does, Team Rocket should have most of the world under their control by then. And by then it doesn't matter if we kill the chosen one or not." Kill? That finally got her attention. So this was just temporary. These bastards were still going to kill Ash anyway?! She basically just assisted in prolonging his and everyone he loves lives a little longer. She clenched her fist in anger. She hated herself for what she just. And she hated herself even more for what she was about to do.

"Let me join you." For a couple seconds it's quiet until the man speaks up. "What did you say?" he asked. She turns around and faces him with a look so cold even he had to take a few steps back. "I said let me join you." The man just stands there. Thinking about what she was saying to him. He couldn't understand why she would want to join. He expected her to be on her hands and knees crying right now. "Why should I let you join?" "Because he's mine." she say's with a very firm tone. "They say when you really love someone. Sometimes you have to let them go right? Well that's the case here. I know Ash better than anyone. What he could be thinking, feeling and more. I love him and I refuse to let one of you bastards kill him. So if he has to die in the future. I want it to be by my hands and no one else's." They stand there in silence for awhile. May awaiting the man's answer, and the man standing there thinking. This was a very unexpected turn of events. He never would have thought about her wanting to join. But considering the situation. Her joining really couldn't hurt anything. If anything it would be a big help. She could offer them the best way of keeping track on Ash. And she was to caring to put others in a position to be hurt so he knew he didn't have to worry about her doing anything reckless. He makes a decision and turns and walks away. "Lets make sure this isn't a spur of the moment thing. Meet me back here tomorrow and 11a.m. If you're serious about what you say. I'll let you meet the boss and ask him in person." And with that said, he walks off and disappears. Leaving May alone in the dark. She turns and looks at the torn up ribbon on the ground. It seemed to perfectly describe her without needing words. The ribbon being her heart, hopes and dreams torn into pieces. She sighed and let a single tear escape her eye as she looked up and stared at the sky….

**AN: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. I've been getting more and more into it if you hadn't been able to tell. I'm a streaky writer. Can write a chapter a day because I'm so into it. Or go almost a year between chapters like some of my followers know and I apologize for that. Won't be happening again! Don't be surprised if the next chapter is up by the end of the night. I'm working on it as we speak!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guy's. Quick shout out to AdvancedLover. I think i've given you a shout out before. But you deserve another one. You've faithfully given me a review for almost every chapter to all my stories. I appreciate your few words of wonder and encouragement. So thank you! But anyway. I apologies for taking so long to post this next chapter. I was about 3000 words into this chapter the same day I posted that last chapter. But i've ended up moving. Started to transform my writing from just storytelling to writing music as well (Which is looking soooo promising guy's!) So anyway, I hope you guy's enjoy this chapter. Before I took my break I was sure this would be my longest and best chapter yet. Now the Jury is out on the "best" part. But still, enjoy!**

It was the next day. May hadn't slept at all. She hadn't even moved. She sat in that clearing the whole night. Gazing up into the sky. Wondering what she had gotten into. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She felt empty. After she saw how she crushed Ash as she was tearing up the ribbon. She crushed herself as well. It seemed like such a long time ago when she was the cheerful and kind person she had always been. The only thing she could see herself as now was as a monster. Anyone that could hurt the most amazing young man the way that she did had to be. There was no way around it. As she was sitting there thinking about how much of a monster she was. The man that caused all of this had just walked up behind her. Keeping his word and appearing there at 11 just like he said he would.

"So you didn't run? I guess that means you were telling the truth. Well so be it. It's too late to come back now. Come on." He grabs May's arm and roughly pulls her up. She allows herself to be pulled up without resisting. The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pokeball. An Abrakadabra comes out. "Teleport us!" the man say's very sternly. The pokemon obey's and teleports them. May In what seemed like an eternity. May finally felt the earth beneath her feet again. She felt sick and was breathing heavily. She fell to her knees as she tried to gather herself. After taking a few deep breaths she finally gains control of herself. She slowly stands back up on her feet. Unaware of the eye's that were on her until now.

"I'm surprised. Everyone vomits their first time teleporting. I can tell how you reacted when you two appeared here that you had never done it before. I'm amazed that you didn't puke. I can already tell that you have a lot of potential." The man walks before May and the hooded man and stands in front of them. "I think your job is done now. You may take your hood off." The hooded man nods and slowly pulls his hood back. May looks to her left at him and is initially shocked to see that it was none other than James. She shouldn't have been surprised. This man knew a lot about them after all. No one else in the organization knew more about them than James, Jessie and Meowth. She quickly got over her shock and looked back in front of her towards the large man standing before her.

"So young lady. I hear you want to be part of my wonderful organization. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't want to be here for fun. I didn't plan on doing this. But i'd be damned if one of you lay your hands on Ash. If he's going to die then it will at least be by my hands. I'm here to protect him from this crappy organization of yours!" She could here a few gasp from around her within the room. They were obviously surprised that she spoke to their boss that way. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground and her head felt like it had just been hit by a train. She then felt a hand around her neck and she could feel herself being lifted off of the ground to the point where her feet were now dangling. Due to the blow to the head she had just took she was disoriented and couldn't gather the energy to fight back. Everything was blurry and starting to fade. She wondered if she was going to die. Surely she was she thought. She was stupid to ask to come here. Then speak to him the way she did. What was she thinking? As she was just about ready to accept her fate. She felt the hand release from around her throat and she fell to the ground, desperately gasping for air. Giovanni then kneeled down in front of her and spoke.

"You have guts girl. I like you. I've seen all i need within the past 24 hours to determine if you deserve to be a member here. See, I don't care what your reasons for being here are. As long as you aren't trying to overthrow me or tear down my organization. I really don't give a fuck. So welcome to Team Rocket. You are now a rookie member. I expect you to carry out the orders I give you. Or at least give 100%. If i feel you aren't doing that. Then you will be tortured and eliminated. But you're a cutie and i'm sure you're innocent as well." He takes his hand and pulls on her shirt, ripping part of it and revealing her cleavage. He grins at the sight. "Yes, for you. I might have a little fun with you first before torturing and killing you if you fail to meet my expectations. Is that understood?" May weakly nods her head. "Good.!" Giovanni stands up and returns to his seat with his trusty Persian there beside it as well. "James, since you brought her here she's your responsibility. If she steps out of line then you're to be blamed for it. And you and those two fools with pay. Do you understand?" "Yes sir!" says James immediately. "Good, you two are dismissed." James bows and turns towards the door. He grabs the still gasping for air May by the arm and drags her along with him. Dragging her to her first steps of her new life of crime.

3+ YEARS LATER

It was Sunday. The one day of the week she got to enjoy herself. Although these days she didn't do much enjoying. Mostly she stayed in her room and stared at herself like she was currently doing at the moment. She hadn't grown much. She was 5'6 and was absolutely stunning. Going off of looks she was well deserving of the nickname "The Princess of Hoenn." Her hair came a little past her shoulders although she still usually kept it up in her trademark bandana. She was very in shape. She would have more than likely had a very developed 6 pack if it wasn't for her drinking. So instead her stomach was just flat and slightly toned which she liked more anyway. Her breast were a nice and surprisingly perky D cup and she had legs and a waist that any woman would kill for. But at the moment she wasn't looking at any of that. She never does. INstead she was currently looking at the marks on herself that were slowly adding up. Cuts, bruises and burns. Most of the marks she had disappeared. But she still had a few that showed from her earlier years as a rookie. She was reckless and careless. Steadily putting herself in unfavorable situations. That had as much to do with her as it did with Giovanni. He seemed to get off by putting her in missions a rookie should never have any part of. But now she was a skilled Team Rocket member. She could carry out a mission with the best of them. No matter what the mission was. Although she refused to kill. She had it out with Giovanni a few times over that. But no matter how he threatened her. She wouldn't allow herself to give in to that. She still held some parts of her humanity after all.

She tore her eyes away from the mirror. She couldn't stare at the monster she had become for too long. She was afraid of what she might see if she did. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She reached down and grabbed a huge bottle of vodka and started to chug it as if it was beer. After feeling a little dizzy she puts the bottle back down and lays back on the bed. Drinking was a habit she had picked up since being there. It was the only thing she looked forward to and the only thing keeping her sane. She felt the happiest whenever she was done with her task and was able to return to her room and drink. She drank heavily too. She could hardly remember half the time that she had been there. It almost seemed like a dream at times. But she knew better than to think that it was. It was no way to get around the horrible things that she had done. No amount of drinking could help her forget that.

She turned to the left and looked at the calendar on her wall. It was May 14th, her birthday. She had forgotten until she had just looked at the calendar. Her birthday's didn't mean anything to her now. It just signalized another year of her being alive. She was 19 now. An adult. She had been looking forward to being an adult years ago. She wanted to work hard to give herself the best life she could. She wondered back then what she would be doing once she reached adulthood. She would have never guessed that she would become part of Team Rocket. Back then Team Rocket was just a petty gang that terrorized Ash and everyone else. But it seemed as if they had gotten tired of being a laughing stock gang. They became darker and got serious. They were now the only crime organization in the world. They took over Team Magma and Team Aqua just last year. Giovanni's master plan was going as scheduled. Next he was planning on taking over the islands and then the regions. One by one. At the pace he was on now. The world would actually be in his control within the next 5 years. It seemed hard to believe but it was true. What would she do then she wondered? In a world where Team Rocket ruled all. Would she have a purpose then? What would become of Ash? Ash…

She turned back from the calendar and looked up at the ceiling. She hadn't seen Ash since that day. She wondered how he was. If he hated her. Of course he did. How could he not? As nice as he is, he still would definitely hate her after something like that. And she couldn't blame him either. She hated herself. She wondered what she would do if she ever saw him again. She wondered how she would react. Could she really kill him if she had too? She didn't think she could. But she had to believe that she could if she had to. It was the whole reason she had joined Team Rocket after all. She refused to let them take his life away from him. But now that she thought about it. What made her different than them? She was just fucked up as the rest of them. She had no room to talk. But still, she was sure it had to be her if it had to be done. She didn't want anyone being able to brag about being the one to kill the chosen one. She would probably lose the last bit of sanity she had left and murder every Team Rocket member on site. She already cheated and stole. Murder wasn't too far from her reach if it came to that.

May sighed and sat up. She had to do it slowly though because she was feeling the effects of the alcohol. She reached over to the table near her bed and turned on the television. She wanted to get away from the thoughts that were filling her head. She finally found what she was looking for. The news channel for Hoenn. She grabbed the vodka from the edge of her bed and began to drink on it as she watched the news. It made her feel closer to home whenever she watched the news. She put the remote back on the table and leaned back on the bed. Drinking and watching the news until everything went black. Probably for the better too. Because she wouldn't have been ready for what was about to come on next.

MEANWHILE

"I am standing here with a young up and coming trainer. He's here from the Hoenn region. Son of the strong Petalburg Gym Leader. His name is Max Maple. Max, how do you feel about entering your first tournament?"

Max: "I feel good. I'm excited. I've had an amazing trainer. He helped me gather all the badges I have today. Wouldn't be here without him."

Reporter: "And by him do you mean Ash Ketchum?"

Max: "Yes, I do. I know he stopped competing for awhile. But he finally started back again last year and he's slowly getting the passion back for it. And having him be here for me while he's still finding his way back means a lot to me."

Reporter: "So i see. Well good luck to you Max and good luck to Mr. Ketchum as well. The pokemon world misses watching him. He was an excellent young trainer and his matches were always fun. I'm sure i speak for everyone when I say we'd love to see him back on the big stage along with you as well."

Max: "Thanks. I'll be sure to let him know."

Reporter: "Ok, well there you have it folks. A report from our very own Max Maple. We wish him luck in the upcoming tournament. Back to you guys."

"And cut! That's a wrap!" The reporter drops her smile and hands her mic to the camera man. She then turns back to Max. "Hey Max, thanks for doing that interview. How are you holding up?" "Oh i'm ok I guess. Still haven't seen her or heard anything from her. But I believe she's alive and ok. I know I'll see her again at some point." The lady gives Max a hug. "I know you will. And I hope everything is ok. I hope your friend Ash gets back on his feet fully as well. He seemed to disappear at the same time she did." Max nods his head. "Well you take care Max. I gotta get back to the station. Tell your parents I said hi when you see them again." Max nods again and watches as the camera lady gets her things together along with her crew and pack them away. After a few minutes they all hop into the news van and drive off. Max turns away from the moving van and goes back inside of the Pokemon Center. He heads upstairs and enters his room all the down the hall. Once inside he sighs and drops down on the couch.

"That wasn't too bad Max. What's the long look for?" Ash walks up to Max. Max looks up at the Man. He was different since we last saw him. He now stood 6'3 and was lean. His hair was still a mess. But he finally ditched the hat. And now he wears a white t-shirt and tan cargo shorts usually. "It's nothing." Max knew not to bring May up. It put Ash in a mood that took weeks to get him out of usually. "I'm just beat, i'm tired." Ash takes a seat next to the young boy. "Well why don't you take a nap or something? But if you do that you probably won't be able to sleep tonight." Max sighs. He wasn't really tired. But he didn't want Ash getting suspicious and have that somehow lead to May. He decided to change the topic.

"So Ash, are you going to start traveling and getting badges again? I know you battled a few gym leaders while you've been helping me. But you didn't seem serious. You can take this time to train and get ready for the next tournament." Ash places his hands behind his head and thinks. "I'm not sure. I haven't figured that out yet. I'll think about that once you win the tournament here." He turns to Max and flashes him a smile. "Don't get ahead of yourself Ash. There are some really good trainers in this tournament. Some at the level you were at and even higher. I'd be lucky to make it to the top 8 or 4. Hopefully I don't draw one of them in the first round."

"Aw you'll be fine Max. You have a whole month to get ready for the tournament. I'm sure you'll do fine. And if you're still worried, just give your pokemon some ketchup before their match. It seems to give Pikachu some kind of special powers." He points to his old faithful buddy of now ten years who was floating in the air while he ate ketchup. Max shook his head and laughed. No matter how much time passed by, Pikachu still went Mankey shit when it came to ketchup. "Maybe i'll give it a try. That is if Pikachu lets me. You know he doesn't play about ketchup." Ash laughs knowing all too well how Pikachu get's when ketchup is in the picture. "Yea you're right about that one Max, maybe you should pass on the ketchup." Max smiles and agree's. He then stands up and heads to the door. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back." "Ok" replies Ash. Max then waves goodbye and leaves. Ash get's up and goes back to what we was doing before Max came back in the room. Which was sitting on the bed sulking and frustrated. He knew today was May's birthday. And it brought back memories of the past. The good times. And it also brought back memories of that day. And that was beginning to slowly piss him off more and more. Sensing Ash getting angry. Pikachu shocks him with a thunderbolt and not holding back either. He didn't have time to deal with Ash while he was eating his ketchup. So he decided to shock him enough to knock him out and go back to floating and eating his red goodness.

NEXT DAY IN CERULEAN CITY

Out in Cerulean city our favorite red head was just finishing up her day of battling trainers. She was tired. It had been her most challenging day in awhile. She hadn't lost in over 2 months. And her winning streak was still going. But the last challenger almost ended it. Her Golduck took a direct hit from a thunder attack from a Plusle and didn't faint. The attack took so much out of that little Pokémon who had already taken a lot of damage. After the attack it just didn't have any energy left and fainted. Misty had gotten lucky. If it had been another Pokémon then more than likely she would have lost. The most tiring thing about it might have been that the trainer reminded her of Ash. It distracted her quite a bit during the battle as well.

She hadn't seen Ash in a long time. It had been about 4 or 5 years. She heard about what happened from Brock. But she didn't hear everything because Brock didn't even know all the details himself. Ash wouldn't open up and say much about it to Brock or Max, the only two people that have seen him since then. Max was still with Ash. From what she heard, Ash was helping Max with his travels. While Brock on the other hand had left and went back to his home town. He had to start his practice to be a traveling Pokémon doctor. He was actually on his way over as well.

Misty pulled herself away from her deep thoughts and out of the pool as well. She needed to get cleaned up and get ready for her visit with Brock. She releases all of her Pokémon into the water now that she's leaving. She had wanted a little time to herself. She tells them all to have a good time and leaves out the gym. She heads into the house and up to her room. Once inside she quickly takes off her bathing suit and walks in the bathroom in her room. Once inside she stands in front of the mirror and takes a good look at herself in it. She was tall for a woman. 5'9 to be exact. She had long legs. They were defined but sexy as well. She had a very small waist and a light four pack. Her breast were perky and a decent size at a C cup. Her shoulders were slender and hair was long. Coming almost halfway down her back. She was arguably the best looking out of the four Sensational Sister's. She noticed how she had developed as she got older. But she didn't become stuck up. She was very humble about her looks which is hard to do when you get hit on by countless people everyday. She even had some women ask her on a date before. But she wasn't interested in any of them. Secretly she only wanted to be with Ash. She wondered if Ash would love her body and think that she was beautiful. She sighed as she thought about how she would probably never know that answer. She then walked away from the mirror and jumped in the shower.

For awhile once she got in the shower she just stood there letting the water run down her body. Still thinking about Ash. She had tried to let her feelings of him go. And for the most part she had at one point. When she found out how May felt about Ash. She was sad but happy for May. And she decided to try and look at Ash from then on as a brother instead. And it was working some. She did other things to take her mind off of him and she was moving along. She still held feelings for him but they weren't as strong and the more time that went by, the less picturing those two together stung. But that changed once she found out. She was so shocked and hurt. She was surprised at what she was told. And she was sure if she knew the full story she'd want to kill May. All she knew was that May had told him to meet her somewhere. Only to hit him and call him names and laugh at him. Names that Brock wouldn't repeat to her.

Since then all she's wanted was to be next to him and comfort him. To show him that he's not alone and that she loved him. That May turning into a bitch wasn't the end of the world. But she's yet to get that opportunity. No matter how hard she tries, she can't seem to get in touch with him. She would often find herself wishing she hadn't been so hard on him and make fun of him when they were younger. She thought that may had been part of the reason why he was avoiding her. It hurt her feelings too because although she was his first friend, Brock and even Max knew more than she did.

She sighs and looks blankly up at the pouring water raining onto her face. Usually the water made her feel at home. But she felt uneasy at the moment due to the thoughts that she was having. She continued to stare blankly for awhile, but snapped out of it once she again realized that she had to finish up so that she was ready by the time that Brock arrived. She tried her best to clear her mind and proceeded to cleaning herself up. 30 minutes later she was all clean and dressed. She checked herself in the mirror one more time and headed downstairs. She had perfect timing too, the doorbell rang as she was heading down the stairs. "I'm coming!" yells Misty as she approaches the door. She stands there for a second to further clear her mind a put a smile on her face. Brock always knew when something was up and she didn't want him asking questions. She then puts a smile on her face and opens the door.

"Hey Brock!" Says Misty excitedly as she opens the door and greets her good friend. He flashes her a smile and greets her back as he hugs her. He pulls apart from her and looks her over. "Looking good like usual. Ready to go?" Misty nods and steps outside closing the door behind her. "Lead the way Brock." "Nah, i'd rather us walk along one another. Weird to take a walk with someone and you're ahead of them." Misty chuckles a little. "True, ok let's go." The two friends begin walking down the street away from town towards this nice spot that Misty enjoyed going to. For awhile she had been the only person going there it seemed, but lately within the past 6 months there were always other foot prints. She just didn't know who they belonged to.\

"So Misty." Says Brock breaking the quick silence. "How was your battles today? Did you hold down the fort like always?" Misty gives him a little smirk. "Of course I did. I beat all of them. But this one guy did make it tough. He had a Plusle and he hit Golduck with a Thunder. But it was so tired that it fainted after the attack so we won. Sounds like Pikachu doesn't it?" Brock nods his head. "I miss that little guy. Sometimes I want to make sure that I have ketchup in my pocket just incase I run into him." Misty chuckles a bit. "Yeah I miss him too. I'm sure he misses us as well." "Yeah" Agrees Brock. "So… Have you heard from Ash?" Say's Misty quietly. Almost to herself. Brock sadly nods his head. "No, I haven't. I've talked to Max sporadically. He said that they were both doing fine but wouldn't say anything else. He promised Ash he wouldn't update anyone on how he was feeling and you know how much Max looks up to Ash. No way he'd go against Ash's wishes." "Oh, okay." Say's Misty as she hangs her head down some. Brock gently rubs Misty's back to try and console her. "Don't worry Misty. Just give it time. Whatever happened had to be hard. He'll be back to himself at some point. And I know he hasn't forgotten about you or anyone else. He just needs time." He finishes saying it softly. Reassuring himself as well.

Misty raises her head up and looks at Brock. "Yeah you're right. I just have to be patient. We still have a lot of years left." Brock smiles at her words. "Yeah that's the spirit. I like to hear you say that. They both flash smiles at each other and continue their walk with more happier conversation. Asking about each other's family and other random things that have been going on in each other's life. About 20 minutes later they finally reach their destination. A small pond hidden my tree's. It was like a little beach. There was sand there as well. It was absolutely beautiful. "Wow Misty, this is where you go when you want a little time to yourself? It's beautiful!" "Thank you Brock, I found it when I was a little girl. I ran away from home once because of my sister's and I stumbled across this place. I've been visiting ever since." "Well it looks like you're not the only one" Say's Brock. "What?" Questions Misty. She looks around to Brock point of view and he was correct. There was another person there on the side of the pond looking into the water. "Well Misty, looks like you're going to have to share." "That's fine with me. Anyone that discovered this place probably ran away from home just like me and could use a friend as well." The person on the side of the pond snickers as they hear Misty's comment. They stand up straight and looks directly and Brock and Misty. "Yeah that's true, I did run away and I could use a friend. But not friends of that annoying little bitch I used to know. There's not a damn thing having you two as a friend could do!" Misty and Brock both look onto the person in shock and disbelief.. "May?"...

**AN: Alrighty guys, that chapter is done! I'm sorry again for waiting so long to post this. I actually wanted to make this chapter going. But this seemed like the best point to cut it off and begin a new chapter. If i didn't stop here then who know's how long before the chapter finally ended. Atleast now the story can finally move one more chapter ahead! Although not much action happened. I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, more excitement is up ahead. I'm just setting everything up ;). Anyway, reviews of all kinds are always welcome (try to limit the nastiness though.) And I will try and have the next chapter up ASAP! Thanks guy's!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys. Sorry for being inconsistent with my stories. My life has been inconsistent so my stories have as well. Trying to do better. And apologies for posting this chapter then taking it dowm. It was messed up. Had codes all throughout it. Just got it fixed. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

"May couldn't believe that she was standing just 10 feet away from her old friends Brock and Misty. She knew this place was right outside of Cerulean. But she didn't think she'd run into anyone here. Especially Misty and Brock with how busy their lives are. "May?" May snaps out of her thoughts at the sound of Brock calling her name. She was caught off guard. She had been cold hearted and hid behind walls all this time. It was easy to do that with people she didn't know and didn't care about. But it was different now. She loved these two. She wasn't prepared to put on an act right now. But she had to do the best she could to protect him.

"The hell do you want Brock?" Say's May with an evil grin. Before Brock can speak. Misty runs up to May and gets in her face. Her anger immediately rising. "Is that the same look you gave Ash when you hurt him!?" May flinches at the sound of his name. She hadn't heard his name in quite awhile. May couldn't say anything. She just stared back at Misty. This pisses Misty off and she waste no time in bawling her fist and giving her a hard punch straight to her stomach. May leans forward and clutches her stomach. Misty then grabs May's hair and lifts her head up to face her. Then with her other hand she punches her in the face with all she has. Causing May to fall on the ground in pain. Thankfully she had done a lot of core and pain resistant training due to being in Team Rocket. So her attacks didn't hurt as much as they otherwise would have. They still hurt nonetheless.

"Misty kicks May and rolls her over on her back and stands over her. Not content with the two punches she's already connected. She's about to sit on top of her and keep going but is picked up and moved back by Brock. He gives Misty a look that she could tell meant "enough". He bends over and offers her a hand up. May looks at his hand. Shocked that he's even offering it to her. She briefly begins to reach for it. But stops once she realizes what she's doing. She slaps his hand away and scoffs. "I don't need your help. I'm not a kid anymore. I can get up on my own." Misty tries to come forward again but Brock holds her back.

"Ok then May. You're right." Say's Brock as she stands back up. "Let's cut to the chase then. Why did you do what you did to Ash those years ago?" May flinches again at the mention of his name. It was torture for her. She didn't deserve to hear his name. "What's it to you Brock? I expected you to ask me how i was before asking me questions like that. Straight to the point i see." Brock doesn't say anything. He keeps the same face and just waits for May to answer his question. Sensing this, May goes ahead and speaks. "I told him the truth about himself and how i..." "Cut the shit!" Interrupts Brock. "Thats bullshit and you know it! Did you forget our talk that we had? Did you forget that besides Misty, i was the other person you talked to about how you felt? I know you loved him! How could you do what you did to someone you loved? Especially Ash!" "Stop saying that name!" Yells May in response. I can't take hearing that pathetic name!" At this point May's not even looking in their direction and is looking to the side with her head down. Brock struck a nerve. She hadn't been around anyone she knew for years. So being scolded like that hurt badly. Up until now she was the only person that told herself off.

"May tried hard but at this point she's about to start crying and she knew she wouldn't be able to control it. She immediately turns her back to them and throws out a pokemon. Before Brock and Misty knew it she had teleported away in front of their very eyes. Misty clenched her fist in anger. Mad that she didn't get a chance to show May how she felt through her fist. Brock puts a hand on her shoulder and tells her to relax. Misty eventually calms down and unclenched her fist. "Come on Misty. Let's head back to your place." Misty nods in agreement. They both look at the spot May had just disappeared from and slowly turned around walk away.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So i hear you have news for me regarding one of your fellow Rocket members?" Say's a man with a deep voice. "Yes sir. Rocket Maple was seen meeting and talking to a few people that she knows through Ash that they both used to travel with." "Is that so?" "Yes Mr Giovanni sir. I came here to report it to you immediately." Giovanni stood up and walked to one of the windows in his large room to look out of it and think. "Since you did such a good job reporting this to me. I'll let you help me decide the consequences. What do you think should happen? I want your input." "Well sir." Says the grunt as he takes a few steps closer to the boss. "Id say we hurt her. But not physically. Let's do to her what she did to that twerp Ash. Obviously not that exact thing. But we can hurt her on the inside by going after someone she loves."

"Hmmmmmmmm. What do you have in mind exactly?" Giovanni now turns to face him. The grunt clears his throat and speaks up very confidently. "Her brother is participating in a tournament coming up soon. It'll be an opportunity to let the world know Team Rocket is here and is about to start making big moves. And with all the chaos we cause. Take that opportunity to kidnap her brother. And destroy the Petalburg city gym." Giovanni ponders this idea for a second then gives a sinister smile. "Yes, i like that idea. I like that a lot. We'll go through with that. I'm a fair man. You thought of this idea. I'll let you help me set it up. Do good and you just might earn a promotion along with the freedom of those two fools. Show me what you can do James." James bows his head. "Thank you sir. I'll do my best." He bows one more time and then leaves out the room. Already with a plan in mind.

"TOURNAMENT DAY

"Ahhhhhhhh! It's finally here it's finally here! Can't believe im in a tournament today!" Max is running around the hotel room excited and pumped up as he talks about the tournament. "I'm sooo nervous but i'm so excited at the same time! Were you pumped for your first tournament Ash?" Ash thinks back to his first tournament. Way back when he just started in kanto. He did better than he thought he would. He smiles to himself as he recalls it. "Yeah i was just like you. But after winning a few battles I was big headed and very confident! Hopefully you last longer than i did." "I'll try!" Max pumps his fist high into the air. Ash just smiles at his little friend. Wishing him good luck inside his head. He was sure Max was gonna rock today.

LATER THAT DAY

"My Max is on next! Im sure he'll do great. He has his father's blood after all!" Norman smiles from the compliment his wife Caroline just gave him. "You're right hunny. Us Maples aren't as sweet as our name suggests when we're in battle!" Brock smiled at the comment and Misty chuckled a bit. Her laugh didn't last long though. Her thoughts were on one thing only. The young man she met all those years ago was at the bottom of the arena. And she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She forced herself to look away and back to Max. It was his time now and she would rush through these people when the match was done to find Ash. She listened as Max and his opponent "Cas" were introduced and brought out onto the field. Everyone stood and gave the two a round of applause for a greeting before sitting down and eagerly awaiting the fight.

"Alright! Battle!" Max quickly throws out his first choice. "Go Linoone!" A gorgeous looking Linoone comes out and roars in excitement. "Ok, we can be versatile too. Go Castform!" The cloudy looking weather changing pokemon comes out and starts to change to fit the current temperature. It was hot today so he became red. "Alright Linoone, let's use the heat to our advantage. Cool him off with a water pulse attack!" "Castform, you know what to do!" Cas smiles and thinks to herself that this will be even easier than she thought. Linoone takes a direct hit from water pulse and steam starts to come from Castform. Due to being so hot it was quite a bit of steam erupting from him. Then all of a sudden everything becomes cloudy. A thick mist is all of a sudden covering the entire arena.

"Wow that Castform must have been storing quite a bit of heat for something of this size to be created!" Yells the announcer excitedly. A few moments later Ash hears a yell. He immediately knew something was wrong and sprung into action. His instincts kicked in and he immediately called out Charizard and Swellow. "Both of you use gust!" They obey him and within seconds they have the entire arena cleared of the mist. What they see afterwards pisses Ash off. The announcer speaks up again. "Oh my what is this!? It seems someone has interfered with the match and is attacking young Max. Could Cas have been a part of this!?" Norman stands up and turns to make his way down there but is stopped by Caroline. "Wait hunny. It looks like Ash has been awaken. And he looks pissed." Caroline points to Ash and the others look as well. Ash indeed looked angry and he started calling out a barrage of commands.

"Ok, there's a helicopter in the sky with the rocket symbol. Then there's the two people holding Max. As well as Cas and her castform along with a few other pokemon keeping Linoone at bay. Alright. I know what to do." Charizard go and get Max! Swellow use steel wing on that helicopter! Pikachu! Give the rest of em all you got!" All 3 pokemon leap into action and within seconds. The helicopter was falling out of the sky in the distance. Max was riding Charizard. And Pikachu unleashed a thunder attack on the rest that would make Zapdos proud. Once the Thunder dies down and the crooks are all on the field twitching in agony. The whole arena erupts. "Oh my folks. We expected a good battle but boy we couldn't have expected this! The dormant Ash Ketchum has finally appeared again and man did he show us what we've all been missing!" The announcement had the whole arena buzzing even more. Caroline flashed her husband a smile and Norman returned it. "Team Rocket might have just brought our best friend back" Says a beaming Brock. Misty smiles and nods her head in agreement. "Come on guys. Let's go meet up with those two." Norman leads the way as the four leave out of the Arena to meet up with Ash and Max.

30 MINUTES LATER

"All 6 of them were now at the Pokemon Center in the room Max and Ash were currently using. The tournament was canceled for the day and all the contestants were told to leave and would be contacted later. Before the incident Ash would have felt uncomfortable being around Misty. But he was too worked up about Team Rocket's attempt today to care about that at the moment. "Ash, Max. Have you two had any run ins with Team Rocket recently?" "No dad, we haven't seen them in years." "So why would they randomly target my Max?" Everyone is quiet for a few minutes to think. Then Brock speaks up. "Alright. I have an idea. Might be kinda far off. But if you think about it. It makes sense." "Alright Brock. You have our attention." Say's Norman.

"Ok. This is my thinking. I think May had something to do with this. If you think about it. It makes sense. No one here has had a run in with Team rocket for a long time. But no one here knows what she's been up to. They were clearly targeting Max. Whatever May is up to. She just might have pissed Team Rocket off. And they decided to go after Max to teach her a lesson or get back at her for something." Everyone is in deep thoughts at this point. Brock looks around the room and see's mixed looks on everyone's face. The silence though is broken by a ringing cell phone. Norman pulls out his phone and answers it. After listening for about a minute he says "understood" and hangs up. "Caroline we have to go. What Brock said have indeed been right. Team Rocket attacked our home and gym while the incident at the stadium was going on. It's clear that they're targeting our family."

"The group is in disbelief at the news. Could May really have something to do with all of this? "Well, if my May is indeed causing trouble. At Least we know she's alive." "Oh she's definitely alive." Everyone's eyes focuses on Misty. "How do you know?" Ash questions. "Because Brock and I bumped into her awhile back." Ash is about to speak again but is cut off by Caroline. "I know some things happened in the past. I don't know what they were. And i don't want to start now. You saw my baby girl with your own two eyes. That's enough for me. Let's go Norman." He nods his head and follows after his wife. After they leave out the room Max looks at the other 3 and tells them that he agrees. That until they get answers about what happened. He's just happy that she's alive. "Probably have to agree with you there Max. How about me and you go grab a bite and catch up. Those two need time to do the same." Max agrees and they both leave out of the room. Ash sighs and sits on the bed. He pats the spot next to him for Misty to sit there. She slowly walks over to him and sits down.

"So Mist. How've you been?" Say's Ash, immediately sparking up a conversation. "Oh i've been ok. Just taking care of the gym and getting hit on a lot. And of course missing you. How have you been?" Ash smiles a bit. He was expecting to get hit by a mallet by now. "I've been better. But I'm also doing better. Me sitting here and talking to you is proof of that. I think the adrenaline from today is the only reason I'm as composed as I am now." "What happened back then was that bad huh?" "Yeah. It was. She was the reason I matured faster and became more responsible. She helped me realize certain things. She did a lot for me. So her actions hurt deeply….. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. Or anyone. I wanted to. Just couldn't bring myself to do it. To show how weak and vulnerable I am." Misty places her hand on his knee and looks at him. "It's ok Ash. You're the chosen one. But you're still human. Its ok. It would bother me if you didn't have that side to you. And that's why we're here. To lift you up when you're down. You've lifted the entire world. Allow us to be there for you. You don't have to ever go through anything alone. Everyone. And especially me, will be there for you." Ash takes Misty's hand and kisses it. "Thanks Mist. I needed that. You're my first and longest friend for a reason. I'll make sure to do better." He stands up and pulls her up with him. "How about we go grab some food?" Misty who is blushing a bit smiles and nods. The two then leave out to catch up with Brock and Max.

"TEAM ROCKET HQ: 1 HOUR LATER

"Well James. Both parts of the plan failed. We were sent off by non other than Ketchum. And the Maples fought off our attack on their gym and home easily." Giovanni hits the wall in anger. "I thought you said he was broken!?" "He was sir. But it seems that going after his little friend sparked something in him. But regardless sir. We accomplished our goal. The world knows we're not going to stay quiet. And the Maples know we were targeting them. Im sure that May will be showing up any second." And as if on cue, May comes storming into the room. She walks straight up to Giovanni and looks him dead in the eyes.

"Why, was my family targeted? What the hell did they do to you!?" Giovanni straightens his posture and takes a step closer to May. "You sure do have a mouth on you. You would be wise to watch your temper. Anyone else and your neck would be broke by now. And you can't be the one to kill him if you're dead now can you?" May just stares at him. Trying to hold her tongue. She knew he was right. "Although i owe you no explanation. I'll choose to be generous and tell you. Consider it your signing bonus." James laughs and May shoots him a death glare. Giovanni was one thing. James was another. And he knew it. He immediately shut up. She turns her attention back to Giovanni and he continues.

"You see. I was notified of a meeting you had with two certain people that are acquainted with you and him. If it was on purpose or accident. Or pleasant or not. I don't care. You still had contact with them. So i thought i'd teach you a lesson. Unfortunately, your little boyfriend decided to take a stand. Little does he know that his heroic act just got him killed." May couldn't believe what she just heard. "Killed" she thought to herself. She couldn't let that happen. She reaches for a pokeball but is immediately grabbed and put in a hold by James. She struggles to get free and manages to elbow James in his chest causing him to weaken his grip. She gets loose and knees him in the groin. Causing him to yell in pain then she kicks his legs out from under him and he falls backwards. As she goes in for another attack she immediately stops once she hears the sound of a gun cocking back.

"She slowly turns and see's Giovanni with a gun pointed at her and a wicked smile on his face. She slowly puts her hands up and backs away. "Well miss Maple. Nice fighting skills. You're a pretty good addition to my team i must say. Too bad your reasons for being here aren't ideal. I'll have to expose of you too. But after i take care of him first." He looks in James direction who is currently getting back on his feet. "Subdue her and keep her contained. I'm about to go put together a team to go and rid Team Rocket of Ash Ketchum. And if i shall fail with this attempt then i'll start killing off everyone important to him. Either way. It's high time for people to start dying." May can only stand there speechless as the realization sinks in. All this time and she couldn't even accomplish her goal. Her attempts were useless. She hangs her head in defeat as she's cuffed and dragged off. She failed and now Ash and everyone else was about to pay for it...

"Hey guy's. So i hope this chapter is long enough for ya. I felt as if i needed to get something updated for the people that have been waiting awhile for the next chapter so i typed this up today on my phone as i've been moving around. Hope you like it. Sorry if it felt rushed. It kinda came across like that to me. Try to be a bit more detailed and not so straight forward in the next chapter. And as always, please feel free to leave me a review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey guys. Hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry I took so long to update the story. I appreciate all that have followed and is interested in this story. I've been waiting to get a new laptop for months to update but i haven't been able to. So i sucked it up and went ahead and typed this chapter up on my phone.. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

May was currently being held in a cell downstairs in the Team Rocket HQ. She was being guarded by James and one other person. The other grunt had been talking to her and harassing her the whole time she'd been down there. Her ass still hurt from him slapping it as they were throwing her in the cell. She didn't pay it any attention though. Her mind was stuck on the fact that she failed. Time was frozen for her. She was oblivious to everything around her.

"Typical twerp. When the going gets rough you quit. He quit on being a trainer and you quit on saving him. I'd be a better choice than him as the chosen one." May hears his words but they go in one ear and out the other. She continues to blankly stare at the floor. "Guess I have no choice. She seems to have no fight left in her. Surprising she even made it this long. This girl has a lot of heart. Just like the other twerp."

May, who is lost deep in her thoughts. Is suddenly brought back to reality when she hears a loud noise suddenly. She looks up to see James ramming the grunts head into the cell bars repeatedly and watches as James tosses him to the side when he seems unconscious. He quickly takes the keys and unlocks the cell. "Come on now! Let's go!" He yells at her. May just stares at him. Her mind all over the place and not sure how to comprehend what was going on. James walks up to her and slaps her hard. Her head snaps to the side and she holds her cheek as she slowly turns her head back and looks at him.

"I said let's go! You're not gonna save your little friend like that." He grabs her arm and lifts her up. Then proceeds to drag her out of the cell. May is still in a daze and is dragging behind. After a few steps out of the cell James turns around and grabs her by the shoulders. "May, move your ass! You need to get going immediately. This might be your only chance. And if i get caught then Jessie and Mewoth will be in worse shape than they already are. If i can't save them maybe Ash can. So you have to save him."

"Whats going on." May wondered. Was this really happening? Just when everything seemed lost. She was given an opportunity by the guy that helped send her down this path in the first place. She always thought James was a decent guy. According to stories from Ash, they even risked their lives so he could save the world. They couldn't possibly be so bad. Now she understood. He was being the way he was for those two. Just like how she was going out of her way to be there for him. She clenches her fist and James watches as the fire returns back to her eyes. He smiles and gives her a pat on the shoulders. "Thats a good twerp. Don't be broken. Always fight. Now let's go!" He turns and tries to pull her along but she resist. He looks back and is about to argue but she cuts him off.

"You need to stay here." Says May very sternly. "I don't know what your plan is. But you seem to be getting closer to Giovanni. Im sure that could help you even more with doing whatever you need to do. You don't need to be caught with me. It'll set you back." James doesn't argue back. She made a valid point. "Ok, so what do we do then?" "Hmmmmmmm. You could play dead. Knock yourself out or have a pokemon do it for you. Have them put you to sleep or paralyze you." James thinks on it for a second. He likes the idea. But doesn't currently have a pokemon on him that could do any of those things. After thinking a bit more. He snaps out of his trance with an idea.

"Here! Take these!" He takes 3 pokeballs out and tosses them to her. "Take out Beautifly and have it put me to sleep!" "Great idea. Beautifly come on out!" May tosses up her ball high and a gorgeous Beautifly comes out. "Alright Beauty! For old times sake, use sleep powder on him!" Beautifly nods its head and yells out its names as it showers James with its thick powder. James gives her a thumbs up the immediately falls out afterwards. May catches him and leans him up against the wall. She whispers a thanks to him and recalls Beautifly before taking off out of the room. She was given another chance and she was determined to take advantage of it!

MEANWHILE

It was late now, the sun going down and the gang all full. They ate good at the Pokemon Center. So good in fact that they were still sitting in their chairs in the dining room. And everyone was rubbing their stomachs. "Ahhhhhhhh that was a good meal. I feel like i ate for hours!" "Well technically you did Max. Guess you've been hanging around Ash too long." Teases Misty. Misty looks at Ash and winks at him. Ash gives a half-hearted smile back. He was happy to be around everyone. But it made him sad, angry and hurt all at the same time. It didn't feel whole without her there as well. Brock, being the great observer that he is. Notices Ash not looking happy and as if his mind was elsewhere. It wasn't hard to guess where his mind was. He didn't want Misty to have to see him so tore up so he got an idea before Ash got too lost. "Let's all go for a walk!" Says Brock excitedly. He stands up and looks at everyone. Come on guys. Let's go for a nice walk."

Everyone looks at Brock and wonders where the sudden burst of energy came from. Brock stands there, facing Ash with his hand out. Max and Misty stare at the two. Wondering if Ash would accept. After a few seconds of looking at Brock's hand. He reaches out to grab it and Brock pulls him up. "Alright!" Brock turns the other two. "Ya coming?" Max and Misty smile and quickly stands up as well. "Of course we are!" Say's Max excitedly. Wherever my idol goes I go." "Aww so cute. Ash still has someone that thinks he has…" Misty is cut off due to being electrocuted. After a couple seconds it stops. Misty leans up against the wall to try and regain herself. She hadn't felt one of those in a while. She looks around and notices that everyone was shocked and not just her.

Misty takes a few breaths, stands up straight and then looks at Pikachu. "Now what was that for?" Demands Misty. Pikachu turns his face up and crosses his arms. Still not saying anything. "Pikachu probably is mad because we didn't include him," Say's Max. Pikachu furiously nods his head in agreement. "Awww Pika buddy!" Misty runs up to Pikachu and swallows him up in a hug. "You're the most important one here. You're the glue. You know we need and always want you around. You're a part of us all. Including you goes without saying." Misty sure had a way with words. Pikachu immediately perked up and began saying his name in an attempt to apologize for his actions. Everyone just smiled at the sight of those 2. Pikachu was easily persuaded just like his trainer Ash.

"Come on guys. Let's go for that walk." Everyone nods in agreement at Ash's words and they all follow Brock as they walk out of the Pokemon Center. It was a gorgeous day outside and Ash could feel his mood lifting some. Between seeing Misty finally on the receiving end of abuse was refreshing. As well as just being around friends and being out on such a nice day. And even though he was unaware of it. Deep down he was glad to hear there was finally a "May" sighting.

"So Ash does this take you back some? Sending Team Rocket flying and walking down a road with Brock and I." Pikachu gave Misty a look "And Pikachu too." Added Misty. She wanted to be sure that she wasn't lit up again. Ash snapped back to reality from her question. "Yeah it does a bit. It's like our Kanto days but in an alternate place. With Max here and a different location." "Yeah I agree. Those were some good days. You two were a lot younger then. There wasn't a second that went by without you two arguing." Brock chuckles a bit at the memories of that. Ash puts on a small smile and Misty does the same. "So you guys were like me and May!?" Max immediately felt his excitement go away. In his excitement at seeing that he was like his idol Ash in a way. He said her name out loud which is something he hadn't done in a while. He nervously turns to Ash. Hoping that his mistake didnt cause Ash to clam up again like it always did in the past.

Ash could feel everyone's eyes on him. Especially Max's. They all briefly stop and Ash turns to Max. "Don't worry Max. I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to bring everyone's mood down. It's fine." Max smiles and breathes a sigh of relief. The other two smile at their friend. Happy at the first real sign of progress from what happened those years ago. Unfortunately that happiness was short lived as out of now, they heard a loud noise and were suddenly surrounded by 3 Rocket grunts with guns pointed at them. Ash instinctively stands in front of Max and Brock does the same with Misty. Everyone's face turns serious while Max and Ash had anger clearly evident on their faces.

"Ash Ketchum. Team Rocket has left you alone these past few years. But as you are the chosen one. We can't allow you to disrupt our plans. You havent caused up problems during the past few years. But with your little awakening happening. We can't sit back and ignore you. It's time to eliminate you and everyone else here!" Finishes one of the Rocket grunts with an evil smile on his face. "Eliminate Ash? They wanted to kill him? When did they become so violent?" Misty couldn't believe her ears. She clutched onto Brock out of fear of seeing Ash taken out in front of her. She had finally got to see him again and now Team Rocket's trying to take him away. She unconsciously starts to reach for a pokeball but she immediately stops as the ground near her feet is shot at. She shrieks in Surprise and Ash stares daggers at the grunt that shot at her. He follows Ash's eyes and stares back at him with a grin. "Yeah, time to have a little fun!"

AN: So guys. It took awhile to put this chapter up. My apologies. It didn't go as planned. I took so long to finish this chapter that i wanted to go ahead and finish it and get the next chapter started. This one was shorter than planned but I hope it was still to your liking. A longer and more action packed chapter is coming up next so stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

**An: Hey guy's. Been awhile. Apologies for that. Life doesn't go as planned as I'm sure you're all aware of. So I haven't been on this story the way I had originally planned. As a heads up, this chapter is extremely short. Usually I would NEVER post something this short. But I'm posting this more so as a heads up that the story is back up and going. This is the teaser for the next action packed chapter! I'm typing up the real next chapter as soon as I post this. So even though it's very short. Please enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter! **

Ash couldn't believe the situation he found himself in. He just reunited with old friends. And finally, for the first time in awhile he was feeling a little better. And these grunts had the nerves to come and interrupt that. So soon after their recent attack at that. He took a few breaths and tried to calm down. He looked around at everyone else and knew that this wasn't the time for him to be hot headed like he would in the past. Brock, Misty and Max's lives were in jeopardy. And he couldn't risk anything happening to them. "Let them go." Demanded Ash. "They have nothing to do with this. It's me you want. No need for anyone else to get hurt." Misty glares dagger's at Ash. He was always trying to do for others. Never looking out for himself. There was no way she would sit back and agree to that. She left his side and wasn't there for him when he needed her. She wouldn't let that happen again. She tensed up and felt herself becoming angrier. She griped Brock tighter and was about to run to the closest grunt to her. But Brock quickly held out an arm in front of her. Giving her the same serious look he gave her back when they saw May. He shook his head slowly and looked back towards the grunts. He knew very well how Misty felt. He couldn't allow her to make such a reckless decision.

One of the grunts chuckles to himself and takes a few steps forward. "Well well, the red head does have some spunk. Looks like the reports on her were true. Not scared at all huh. Well maybe I can change that?" He say's with an evil smirk, making his way towards Misty. Ash's face quickly turns into one of pure anger as he advances towards Misty. He didn't know what he'd do. But he wouldn't allow the grunt to lay a finger on her. As the grunt becomes only a few steps away from Misty. Ash begins to make his move towards the grunt. When suddenly he hears rapid gunfire all around him. He instinctively covers Max and ducks. Brock does the same with Misty. After a few seconds the gunfire stops and the four of them slowly open their eye's and looks up. Ash couldn't understand what he was seeing. The grunts that were surrounding them were all on the ground now. Every one of them in a puddle of blood. Misty gasp and covers her mouth. And Max looks upon the Rocket members with wide eyes of pure shock. What was going on?

Ash and Brock, both able to still think properly. Look around to see if they can find the culprit. Looking ahead towards the direction that were headed. They see a woman with her back towards them. She bad the same clothing on as the other grunts. But she had a huge R on the back of her shirt instead of a small one. Symbolizing her as a higher status than the others she had seemingly just killed. "Ash Ketchum, you are to come with me." Say's the woman suddenly, snapping Ash out of his thoughts. "No way." Ash turns to his side to look at the one who made that comment. Max takes a few steps forward. "Why are you wearing that!?" Yells Max. Confusion, anger and a mix of other emotions evident in his eyes. "Why do you have that uniform on!?" Ash looks at Max confused. Along with Brock and Misty. Did Max know something he didn't? Ash didn't know why. But he had a really bad feeling in his stomach. And Pikachu seemed to sense it as well. "Answer me! May!" May!? Ash looks from Max to Misty and Brock. Both wearing a look of pure shock on their face. Ash looks back towards the woman as she slowly starts to turn and face them. He noticed her figure, her height, her brunette hair. And then, he saw her eyes. The same eyes that he saw in his dreams. The same eyes that tore his heart those years back. Without a doubt, for the first time in years. Standing in front of him was non other than May Maple...

**An: Hey guy's. Please, please don't hate me! I know this chapter was extremely short as I warned beforehand. But I've actually started on the next chapter. As longs as writing some other parts for chapters in the future. I've finally gained access to a laptop again (Yay!). So you can expect this story to finally start rolling again! I really hope you stay tuned. The next chapter will be up soon and definitely will be longer. Thanks all who have stayed tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guy's. Next chapter here. Told ya it wouldn't take too long! Thanks all who have reviewed and stayed tune. Means a lot that you guys are hanging in here with me. Hopefully the story doesn't disappoint. Well, enjoy guys! **

May Maple. The young woman that had been Ash's best friend. The "Princess of Hoenn" as some would call her. Was standing in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was randomly here in front of him. Wearing a Team Rocket uniform at that. Was it really her? Did she really just kill those grunts. He stood there, frozen as he stared at her. He often wondered how he would react if he saw her again. He could never pinpoint what his reaction would be. He felt so many emotions that it was hard to single out which one he would act on most. But he knew, that he always could see himself at least saying something. He never imagined a situation as intense as this one.

He took a second to study her over. She had the same hair. The same build but only curvier. And the same face. But the look on her face wasn't the same. It seemed colder and less inviting. The look on her face and her body language was enough to convince him that she really was capable of doing what she just did. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to make her drastically turn the way she did. Instinctively, he could feel himself take a few steps closer towards her. But he quickly stopped. Remembering what happened the last time he approached her very vividly.

"Ash Ketchum!" Ash snaps out of his trance and looks back up at May. "I said, that you are to come with me. Giovanni has requested your presence. And I am here to take you to him." May has a very serious look on her face. One that scared even her younger brother. Unbeknownst to everyone though. She felt her heart light up for the first time in so long at the sight of her younger brother and the young man she loved. It took everything she had not to give in and run to them. But she had a job to do and couldn't allow herself to give in to her emotions. She takes the gun and points it at Ash. "Ketchum! Come here now or I start shooting! I shot all of those grunts. I could very easily do the same to you!"

Brock looks at May with disbelief and Misty has anger written all over her face. Her face was quickly turning the color of her face. With her feelings for Ash coming to the surface again. She was completely enraged to see the girl that hurt him so bad standing before her threatening his life. But she knew not to act out. She didn't know how far May would go. And she didn't want to chance anyone getting hurt due to her recklessness. She looks to her left to see Ash slowly walking towards May. He had a look that she couldn't read on his face.

"Ash no! Don't go to her! I don't know who that is. But my sister is a kind and loving person. You helped her become a great trainer/coordination and person. My sister would never do this!" May visibly flinched a little from her brothers words. She often wondered herself who she was. There's no doubt that she definitely wasn't the cheerful May of years ago. She was a lot colder and darker. She stayed up late at night drinking and wondering exactly who she was. And what she had become. The fact that her brother wouldn't acknowledge her just made her question deepen. Misty and Brock didn't notice that May had flinched. But it seemed that Max and Ash had. Ash's face became just a tad softer. And Max had a look of hurt in his eyes. She mentally regained her composure and looked at Ash very seriously as he stopped in front of her.

She expected the same look in Ash's eyes that she saw when she hurt him those years ago. But instead she saw strength. Compassion and confusion. He was not afraid of her, and it didn't seem like he hated her either. Those chocolate brown eyes she loved so much seemed to be looking deep into her. She could almost melt. She tore her gaze away from him before he saw too deep into her soul. She looked at the other 3 and smirked. "Looks like it's just me and Ash. I'll be borrowing him for awhile. Or more like forever should I say!" Her grin grew even wider as she tossed out a pokeball. And within an instant. They were gone...

Ash didn't know what was going. He suddenly felt the ground leave from under him. Next thing he knew he felt like the whole world was spinning. And suddenly that sensation was gone and he was on his knees throwing up. "I expected more out of the chosen one. Even I didn't throw up my first time teleporting." After watching Ash try to gather himself a little longer. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. "Follow me." And with that she turned and started walking. Not even bothering to make sure that he was tagging along. She eventually knew he was following though due to the looks she saw being directed behind her from the Rocket members they were passing along the way.

Ash was uncomfortable being around so many Team Rocket members. He guessed he had to be in a base of some sort due to the many of them casually walking around. He wished to himself that Pikachu could have been here with him. He was sure he'd feel a lot better if he had his best pal by his side. "Where are you taking me?" He asked as we walked a little quicker to be closer behind her. She didn't seem to be safe to be around either. But she hadn't tried to kill him. At least not yet anyway. He waited for a reply but never got one. He was tempted to ask her again but decided against it. He would soon find out anyway and he didn't want to piss her off. She had hurt him once seemingly out of nowhere before and he didn't want to give her any little thing that she could use to do to him what she did to those grunts. He shivered at the vivid image in his mind of those grunts lying in their own blood.

After a couple more minutes of walking behind her in silence. They came to a large door. She quickly stopped and turned to face him. "Once inside don't say anything until spoken to. We're here for a very long and overdue visit." She turned around quickly once again and pushed open the doors. He stood there for a second pondering what he saw. The incident between them years ago calmed Ash down quite a bit. He used his brain a lot more and he noticed things now as he got older and matured that he wouldn't have years ago. And he could have sworn for a second that he saw a small look of worry in her eyes. Was that directed towards his safety or her own? He didn't have time to think on it though. He quickly followed behind May and caught up to her. After a few more steps she came to a stop and he did the same behind her.

"May where are you? Where have you taken me?" Even though it was dark in the room. Ash could see the glare she gave him from the side of her face and he gulped for a second. Ash was rarely ever scared regardless of his situation. Just a while ago, we was shocked but remained calm when he witnessed what she did to those grunts. But for some reason, May had him very nervous right now. And once again before he had an opportunity to think on it any further. He was snapped out of his thoughts. "Well well well. You're very bold you are." Ash looks around towards the sound of the deep voice he just heard. He couldn't see very well but he could make out the shape of something a little taller than him moving towards them and stopping shortly ahead of them. "First you barge into here, get thrown into the cells. Then you break out and attack my grunts. I'm assuming to rescue Mr. Ketchum. And you decide to come into here and face me again. But I must say you did me a solid by bringing him here. Have you changed your mind and decided to be on my good side? May?"

May could tell that Giovanni was smirking. She had been around the man long enough to know when he was feeling himself. Her face turned up from the anger of his mocking her. Behind her Ash didn't know what to think. "So May's a Rocket member but she isn't getting along with this man? She was thrown into a cage and broke out to get me but why? Why would she bring me here? The Rocket members that came after him were going to either kill him or bring him here themselves. So why'd she break out just to attack them and bring them here herself? Is she just trying to prove herself like he said? Had she really stooped that low?" Ash balled his fist in anger. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't like it. He had to get to the bottom of things.

"I did. Boss. You could say that spending time in that cell made me rethink things. Ketchum means nothing to me. I've found a home here with the Rockets. I simply wanted the honor of killing the chosen one myself and I thought you'd enjoy the show." Ash couldn't believe his ears. Kill him?! May had fallen far but there was no way she'd kill him in cold blood like that! "May what the hel..." Before he could finish his statement. He found himself on his butt and looking up at May in the now very lit room. He looked up at her in disbelief. "I told you not to say a fucking word Ketchum." She spat at him. It was like déjà vu as Ash looked up at May's angry face like he did those years ago. He looked into her eyes and what he saw calmed him a bit. The look he saw didn't reflect her actions. He saw something else there. He just didn't know what it was. May stopped looking fiercely at Ash and turned back towards Giovanni.

"My apologies. It seems he's just as stubborn and hard headed as he was when I traveled with him." Giovanni chuckled at her words. "It seems those hands of yours are very quick to strike even against the man you vowed to protect when you first got here. My my how time changes. Very well. I'll let you entertain me. Kill him and I won't kill you. I'll even make you my right hand. All the money, power, and vodka that you love so much will be yours for the taking. Giovanni stood back and folded his arms. Waiting to see May make her move. May took a deep breath mentally. All the time she spent with Team Rocket came down to this. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and held the gun up... Bang...!

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was going to make it longer but thought that this was a good time to stop. Stay tuned for the next chapter and review if you feel up to it.! **


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Hey guy's. Been quite a while hasn't it? Apologies for that. Had a broken wrist and couldn't afford surgery for awhile so I had to put this on hold. But now we're up and typing again! This chapter is short I know. Apologies for that as well. But the next chapter is underway and will be posted soon. Im posting this one just so you all know we're underway again. I know we left off on a big cliffhanger last time. So I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for the next one!**

Everything was dark. Everything was silent. There was nothing… or so it seemed. The more he focused. The more things started to come into place. First, his chest. It hurt quite a lot. But the second he realized the pain he felt. It started to subside. Allowing him to relax his heart and brain. After a few seconds of taking deep breaths. He's finally able to pick up on things around him. The voices of Pokemon around him become clear. They sound intense. That's when he realizes his eyes are shut still and he immediately snaps them open. But it does little to help.

He cautiously gets to his feet and survey's the area. He's able to get glimpses of the room as the Pokemon released attacks. It seemed as if there was a battle going on. And with every attack they shown to be closer and closer to him. He could make out the two Pokemon to be a Lucario and the other to be an Aggron. He knew the fact that he could make out the two Pokemon meant he was too close and he cautiously scrambled out of the way. He remembered his brief look of the room showing that it was pretty spacious and empty. So he didn't have to worry too much about bumping into anything.

After getting off to the side and feeling a bit more comfortable. It then hit him that he still had a Pokemon on him. He wasn't battling much anymore. But he did still have Pokemon on him. Evident from what happened at Max's battle. But he was unsure of calling his lone Pokemon out. He didn't know what was going on and sneaking out might have been his best bet. He chuckled a bit at the thought. He knew if he was as reckless as he was when he was younger, he wouldn't of hesitated to jump into the battle. But this was a lot different. There were never guns involved. And now that he was faced with a situation where he could lose his life. He realized just how much he still wanted to live. And with that thought he made his choice. He started to back up towards the wall and walk along it towards the door. He couldn't see it but he knew he'd feel the door if he kept going along the wall.

Luck however didn't seem to have his number today. Just as he reached the door. The wall was struck by a Hyper Beam a few feet ahead of him and knocked him backwards. He screamed out as he flew black and hit the ground hard. And then once again everything was black.

….

Darkness. He was there again. Sadly it was something he was used to. Comfortable with even. His last few years had been spent in darkness. Being hurt so deeply by someone you love had that affect on people. Well it did for him anyway. He had finally escaped the darkness that he was in since May crushed him. And now he was there again. Ha! Chosen One? Him? Never. That was just a phase of random things happening while he happened to be around. He was no Chosen One. He couldn't even save himself from darkness. No way would the Chosen one be so weak. He was okay with it though. Lately he'd just give in to things that happened to him in life. Chalk it up to it being fate. This was his fate. He accepted it. The good guys fall flat. He watched enough movies to know that. Why would he be any exception? He was just a dumb guy with really loyal friends after all. He himself was nothing special. Therefore this fate was deserved.

He seemed to ease his mind into accepting the darkness with those thoughts. And the darkness started to become even thicker. But just as quick as it had come. It left. And was replaced with something else. He noticed as he looked around that he could see someone. It looked like May. She looked a little younger than now. But older than when they were friends. Mainly her eyes. They didn't seem as vibrant. But he could see a sparkle in her eyes. It made his heart tighten. It was a look he'd never seen before.

He noticed she was holding something and seemed to be lost in whatever it was. As his mind focused on what it was she was holding, it became more vivid and in focus. And that's when he noticed what it was. It was a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Flashing his goofy grin and holding up the peace sign. It was him. But why? Why him? Was this a dream or was he being shown a point in May's past? He didn't understand. His mind and heart started racing. And then everything went dark again.

...

"I know Lucario. Im thinking of something. But we cant do much with him in this state. Who knows if he'll even wake up!" "Lucario!" "I know, I know. I got an idea."

…...

"Lu lu lucario!" "Shut it Lucario. This is no time to be poking fun at me." "Cario!" "What, no way!" May rushes next to Ash who is groaning slightly. "You're right Lucario. He seems to be coming to." May bends down and gently puts her hand on Ash's forehead. "Ash, Ash. Can you hear me? I need you to wake up. We have to move." She gently trails her hand from his forehead down to his cheek. "Ash, you have to fight it and wake up." After a couple minutes of continued groaning. Ash slowly opens his eyes. He blinks quite a bit for his eyes rest on May. May gives him a cautious, yet gentle smile. "Good. You always were a fighter. We have to move." He just sits there and stares blankly at her. A few moments later though things start to register. And he sits up in a hurry. Surprising May and causing her to stumble back. "Ooooo my head!" Ash grabs his head and staggers to his feet. He turns towards May who's in the process of gathering herself as well.

"Why are you here? Where am i? Is this a dream? What's going on?" "Ash it's hard to ex…." "_No time Master May! We have to leave. I feel the Aura of others closing in!"_ Ash quickly turns towards Lucario. Before he could open his mouth to speak. Lucario beat him to it. "_Your aura is strong and pure. That's why you're able to hear me. Im speaking through aura. Now, Master May. We must leave!"_ "Right!" May grabs a few of her things off the ground. They had escaped the hideout but couldn't get far thanks to the weight of Ash. He wasn't the kid he was back then so they had to stop behind an old abandoned building and hope for Ash to wake up.

"Come on Ash. We have to leave!" She situated herself and then took a couples steps ahead before looking back. Only to see that Ash wasn't following along. "Hurry up Ash! We don't have time for this!" He refused to move and continued to look at her increasingly angry face. "Why am I with you? I need to know. You don't treat me like I did and then pop up out of nowhere!" He was starting to become frustrated and his emotions were coming out.

He took a couple steps towards her and continued. "I wake up and my head is pounding. I haven't seen you since you crushed our friendship. Yet here you are. I can only assume that this headache and feeling of missing something is related to you somehow. And now you're trying to rush me off somewhere. Well no! I don't know what's going on and I don't trust you!" Ash takes a deep breath after his little rant and stares at May. She sighs to herself. She was afraid of this happening. It seemed as if he had lost some of his memory and he wasn't going to go without a fight.

She takes a deep breath and takes a step towards Ash. But before she can take another she's pushed out of the way and watches as Lucario is violently thrown back into a tree. "Nooooo! Lucari…. Ugh!" And just like that she falls onto the ground with a thud. Ash frantically looks from left to right and see's nothing. He stumbles back a bit and bumps into something. He slowly turns to find himself face to face with a Rocket grunt. The grunt smirks and holds his gun up. Then quickly brings it down and strikes Ash in the side of the head. And once again, everything goes black…..

**An: So there it is guy's. Chapter 12. Short right? But as I explained, there's a reason for that. Im working on the next chapter. And parts of two other chapters after that. So you'll be happy to know there's at least 3 more chapters coming your way! Btw. There's a good chance this chapter will be revised. I actually posted and typed this from my phone because the laptop wont work. Smh. So it's harder to read, type and check for errors this way. So don't kill me. Hope you enjoyed and make sure to stay tuned. **

**Ps. Reviews would be awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Hey guy's. Thanks for sticking around. This chapter is longer than the past few ive done so I hope you all can sit back. Read, and enjoy!**

**He wasn't sure why. But for what felt like the millionth time. He was waking up again. His head felt worse than it already did. And everything was fuzzy. He tried to move but couldn't get very far. He groggily opened his eyes and slowly took in his surroundings. He appeared to be in some kind of lab. There were pokeballs scattered about. And what appeared to be a Pokemon that looked liked Mewtwo stuck in a cage and heavily attached to multiple wires. As he instinctively tried to move, he realized he was chained up as well. His arms were chained to the ceiling and his legs chained down to the floor. He continued to pull on the chains on each of his limbs for a few more seconds before stopping. They weren't budging at all. He takes a deep breath and continued to look around at his surroundings as he turns his head to look to the left he see's May chained up as well. Still unconscious from the looks of it.**

**He just stared at her. Trying to piece together what was all going on. His head hurt so much and he wasn't sure of what was going on. Everything was like a blur. As he continued to look at her he began to get angry. Whatever was going on had to deal with her. He was getting better. And then she pops up after years and now he's chained up somewhere with a concussion more than likely. As he felt his blood begin to boil he tried to calm himself down. This wasn't the position to be in to be losing his cool. He needed as clear of a mind as he could possibly have if he wanted to get out of his situation. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. After about a minute of doing so he finally opens his eyes slowly. Feeling a lot better. But as he lifted hi head back up. The anger quickly returned at the sight before him. **

**Standing before him was a man with a sinister smirk on his face, Giovanni. Giovanni walks before Ash as the two make eye contact. His smirk seeming to become even more wicked the closer he got. "Well well well Mr Ketchum. We meet again. How are you? I meant to ask you that sooner. Didn't mean to leave you hanging." Ash stares at him fiercely. Not appreciating his sense of humor not one bit. "Well don't say I never tried to put a smile on your face. Guess you just cant appreciate good humor." He laughs at his remark. Causing Ash to try and lunge at him. Only to be held back by the chains. "Your wrist and ankles will turn raw before you even get the slightest budge from those chains. But be my guest and have at it. It'll be interesting to see just how much damage you can do to yourself before you give up."**

"**What do you want Giovanni! Let me go!" Giovanni doesn't respond immediately. He looks down at his shirt which now has a could drops of spit on it from Ash's yelling. He looks back at Ash and smirks before landing a painful blow in Ash's stomach. Causing his eyes to bulge and leaves him gasping for air. "You know Mr. Ketchum. Its quite rude to spit on someone. Im sure you were raised better than that." Ash gave no response. He continued to take deep breaths. Waiting for the pain his stomach to cease. **

**Giovanni walks up to Ash and grabs his hair, pulling his head up so the could look eye to eye. Ash winced in pain. The concussion he assumed he had definitely wasn't making it any better. "You've been a pain in the ass your whole life Ketchum. It's time I disposed of you." Giovanni reached into his pocket and pulls out a knife. He holds it above his head, making sure Ash got a real good look at it. And as he looked at it his eyes grew wide. Giovanni began to laugh softly at the fear he saw in Ash's eyes. "Ah yes, the look of someone who recognizes doom. Its only right that I would be the would to see it from you. Say goodbye Ketchum!" "Now Lucario! Aurora Sphere!" "Lucarioooooo!" **

**Giovanni was sent flying backwards. So far that he hit the caged up pokemon thst was also in the room. "Alright Lucario. Now free us!" Lucario nodded his obedience to his trainer and began to free them with a series of metal claws to their chains. First he freed May and then Ash right afterwards. May quickly walked over to Ash to help him. "Come on get. We have to settle this." Ash looked at her outstretched hand and then at her. Still unsure and a bit shaken from what just happened. He shook his head as he looked at her and began to get up on his own. Not surprised by him declining her hand. She simply took a few steps back to allow him the space to get up. **

**As she watches him finally get to his feet. She opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted at the sound of a pokeball opening. She turns just in time to see a Hitmonlee being released. "Bash their skulls in Hitmonlee! Whatever it takes." May looks at Giovanni in disgust. This man really didn't care. He was going to kill them. "Lucario!" Lucario looks intently at his trainer. "Teach that Hitmonlee a lesson for me." Lucario nods and with a look of determination in his eyes. Rushes at the Hitmonlee. "Ash come on. We gotta go while Lucario keeps them occupied. He can read my thoughts so he knows I intend for him to catch up to ke. Lets go!" Still unsure of trusting her. He gives her a slow nod and decides to follow. Giovanni was trying to kill them both. So tagging along with her couldn't hurt him. **

**They both take off out of the room with Ash following closely behind May. Yells of "Come back here" following behind them. As soon as the exit the the room and reach the end of the hall to the next room. They're both shocked at what they see. They're now standing in a room the size of a Pokemon Center build with nothing but glass. And all around them are Pokemon swimming about on the outside if the glass. "Are we under water!?" As May continues to take in the room she nods her head. "There were talks of Giovanni establishing an underwater base. I didn't realize it was already done though." "Well that's gtreat. What now?" **

**As May thought about what to do. She continued to look around. And that's when it hit her. How familiar this situation was. This was just like when she and Ash were underwater saving Manaphy a few years back. And then an idea hit her. "Come on. Im sure they have a way to escape." She grabs his arms and tugs him along. They check a few other hallways and don't come across anything that looks to help them get out. As they leave out of another hallway that leads them back to where they started. They notice water starting to rush in from where they were. "Fuck!" Exclaimed May. "Think, think. What to do now?" As she's thinking aloud to herself. Ash decides to finally speak up and put his two cents in. "Well there's only one other hallway to check. How about we just go down there and see what happens. We don't seem to have many other options."**

**May looked at Ash a bit surprised. He didn't seem to be nervous at all. He seemed to be rather relaxed in fact. "Uhh Ash, how are you so calm at a time like this?" Ash turns and faces her gaze and looks her in the eyes. "Because. After having my closest friend break me down the way she did. Im sure nothing else could be more painful. Besides, im the (he does air quotes) **_**Chosen One**_** remember? Ive almost died plenty of times. Lets go." He marches ahead without even bothering to see if she was following. **

**May had to admit to herself as she watched him walk off. That one hurt. But she was slightly pissed at how he threw the chosen thing in at the end so nonchalantly. Was he joking or being sarcastic? Or even just being an asshole at a time like this? She snapped herself out of her trance as the water started to continue rising above her ankle. She didn't have time to ponder such things at the moment. She had to get them out of their first. She took a quick glance behind her to see if Lucario might have caught up to them then proceeded after Ash.**

**As she enters the next hallway. It looked nothing like the rest of the building. It was very narrow and then it opened up at the end. As she gets closer she notices Ash standing in front of what seemed to be a large tube coming from the ceiling. As she steps next to Ash he speaks up. **

"**Ive seen this before. Its like an elevator. Im sure its like an emergency chute or something. Probably leads to the emergency exit." May looked it over. It looked small. She doubted they could both fit in there. As she continued to look it over a thought hit her. A memory to be more exact.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"**What exactly am I looking at sir? Is this a new building or something?" James walks up to Giovanni who's standing by the window looking out into the world. It was one of his favorite things to do at the Head Quarters. He had a great view and he would often sit there and allow the view to relax him as he thought over his plans. "It sure is. Its a new facility unlike any other. Meant to hold experiments without anyone interfering." "Where are you going to build something like that sir? Im sure someone would notice and we'd have to explain why we have all that technology and surgical equipment." This causes Giovanni to smirk and turn towards James. "Indeed people would notice there's no way we'd be allowed to build something like that. That's why we're gonna build it somewhere no one can find out about it." "Oh you mean like in the sky?!" "No you idiot!" snapped Giovanni. Immediately killing James excitement. He had once seen a flying fortress years ago. Its purpose was to help with the capture of the Four legendary flying Pokemon in Kanto. He thought for a second he'd get to be a part of something like that.**

"**It'll be underground. Or underwater to be exact." "Underwater sir? But what if there was to be a breach? What if it flooded? How would everyone escape?" "Everyone? HA!" Giovanni got a good deep laugh out of this. Causing James to step back a bit. "There's only one emergency exit. It's a pod that gets sent to the surface and turns into a boat. After the pod exits out of the tube. Instead of closing it'll stay open and flood the entire building. That way the water is sure to destroy everything." James was a bit shocked to hear this. He was willing to sacrifice everything just to save himself. It shouldn't of surprised him. Giovanni had become a lot colder after all. Tired of being foiled with and tired of his organization seeming weak. As long as he came out on top nothing else mattered. Even though he completely disagreed with Giovanni's plan. He kept his opinion to himself. He couldn't get on his bad side after working so hard to move up in the ranks. He praised Giovanni on a wonderful plan and left out of the room. **

_**End Flashback**_

"**I was hiding around the corner has Giovanni and James talked about some new building. Now that I think about it. It was this." "Well did they mention anything about the emergency exit?" They did. And that's when the realization kicked in. Only one person could leave out of there alive. And she would be the one to determine thanks to her knowledge of emergency exit. The man she loved, or herself. What will she choose?**

**AN: Hey guy's. Thanks for sticking around and checking out the chapter. Working on the next one now as well. Hope you enjoy. Stay tuned and don't hesitate to leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

**AN****:** Hey guy's. Thanks for sticking around and checking out the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Enjoy!

May stood there in thought to herself. Ash was talking to her but she was drowning him out. Her mind focused on what she just realized and what she had to do about it. She thought, "_what would Ash do?"_ But as soon as she asked herself that question. The answer became as obvious as Pikachu's love for ketchup. Ash wouldn't hesitate to save a friend. He'd toss her in there with no second thoughts. Hell, he'd done it once before after all. She was snapped put of her thoughts by Ash shaking her. She wondered how long he was doing it.

"The water's still rising May. How are we doing this?" May looked Ash in his eyes. As they looked at each other. Ash noticed a different look in her eyes. They seemed soft and caring. He'd not seen her look at him in any way like that for years. It made him drop his guard. And she seemed to notice. Because as soon as he did. She leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened and he stumbled back a bit. He wasn't ready for that at all. She continued their kiss even though he wasn't kissing back. She didn't care. She was lost in her desire to show him how she really felt. She knew she'd never get a chance again.

Finally, she slowly ended the kiss and separated from him. Slowly dragging her hands from his shoulders down to his chest. Still in shocked. He looked her in her eyes again. And this time what he saw made him feel weak and scared. He felt her. He saw it. May cared for him deeply. And the look he saw scared him deeply because of it. She looked sad. And she looked as if she was saying goodbye. "Go ahead and get in Ash." She then pressed a button that opened the door to the emergency exit. "Its nit enough room for two. So you go ahead and go and I'll follow behind once it comes back. I have to go get Lucario."

The whole time she spoke she avoided his gaze. He wasn't the brightest by any means. But even he grew up enough to catch on to certain things. The look in her eyes, the passion of their kiss. And how she avoided looking at him now. Something was going on more than she was letting on.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt himself being nudged into the emergency exit. Then he stood his ground and turned towards her. She once again turned her head to the said to avoid his gaze. Ash caught onto this again. He placed his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her shudder under his touch. "May I do…" Before he could finish his sentence he quickly stopped. The water which was now up to their knees was suddenly showing a lot of ripples. Someone or something was coming. And he wasn't sure if waiting around was the best thing to do. As he looked back at May and finally caught her eyes. She looked confused. She was about to speak but instead she shrieked at the sudden actions of Ash. He picked her up, tossed her in the emergency exit and closed it in what seemed like a second. By the time May realized what happened. He had already hit the button to close the doors and send her out. As it finally hit her as to what was going on. She started to panic.

"Ash noooooo! Let me out! Noooo!" She tries hard to get out. Banging on the glass door and kicking it as well. Ash simply smiled at her and placed a hand on the door. Causing her to immediately stop. He was smiling. And it was genuine. She started crying as she placed her hand on the door as well. May tried to look him in the eyes but couldn't see clearly thanks to the tears. Next things she knew, Her hand was starting to rise above his. She looked around and noticed that the pod she was in was slowly going up. She began frantically banging on the glass again. Trying to find a way out. But to no avail. She could only cry and feel helpless as it finally rose high enough for her to no longer see him. She slowly slid down the wall and began to sob. Ash was gone. As well as Lucario. And she had no one to blame but herself…..

**AN:** Hey guy's. Quick chapter huh? Im continuing on the next chapter right after posting this one. I wanted to add it to the chapter I just posted but decided against it. Even though it was short. I felt like this needed a chapter all on its own. Anyway. Thanks for reading. And stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14 The Letter

**AN:** Hey guy's. Back again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for staying tuned and enjoy!

_**1 ½ Years Layer**_

Dear Ms. Ketchum

Where do i begin? Its been so long since I've talked to you. I really miss you a lot. You were like a second Mother to me. I would have said "Dear Delilah" but i know i messed up my right to call you that a while ago. Im so sorry about what happened to your son. He was your pride and joy and I took that from you. If you were to throw this letter away immediately i would understand. But with him being gone. You deserve to know exactly what happened.

It started about 4 years ago. I was confronted by a Team Rocket member by the name of James. He was part of the usual trio that harassed Ash from the beginning of his travels. He was given a task to find Ash and break him mentally, spiritually and emotionally. He found out about the love i had for your son and forced me to break Ash. He assumed Ash felt the same way i did and threatened me at gunpoint to do it. If I refused he said he'd kill every pokemon, friend and family member of his.

Months before that. Ash sacrificed himself to save me. Luckily a pokemon called Manaphy saved him for putting others in front of himself like that. He should have died and he accepted that when he saved me. I couldn't be selfish and put my feelings first. Even if it meant id never be able to even see the man of my dreams again. I had to make sure Ash and everyone affiliated with him would at least be okay. So i did the unthinkable and said the unthinkable to your son while dying on the inside as i did it. Whatever it took to save him and everyone he loved. He saved the world countless times. So in turn he's given me the chance to continue living so many times. Id give my life up for a guy like that any day.

After I did what James made me. He revealed that what he just had me do was a temporary fix to keep him out of their way. They figured that overtime Ash would become himself and get in the way and when that happened they would kill him. I was furious when he told me that. I immediately asked him to let me join Team Rocket so that I could protect Ash from the inside. Everything else was taken away from me so I had to make sure Ash lived. Or else i would have hurt him for absolutely no reason. So i made up my mind to do whatever to protect him from the shadows as long as I needed to. But i almost died the first day. I ran my mouth off to the leader Giovanni and he almost killed me. But he liked my attitude so he didn't.

So from then up to almost now. I've been a member of Team Rocket and I've had to participate in carrying out missions. I have plenty of scars to show from it. I was so lonely and tried to fill the holes in my heart by drinking. I couldn't stand the thoughts id have and I couldn't live sober with the monster that I became. I had to drink at all times. Its the only thing i had that kept me going. I've had no contact with my parents, Max or any of my friends since that day. That was up until a little while ago.

I bumped into Brock and Misty outside of Cerulean City one day. I was very surprised to see them. It was so hard to keep up my tough guy act. I wanted to tell them everything right there so badly. But i knew i couldn't. Misty let me have it though. Giving me a few well deserved punches. And Brock scolded me in a way he's never done before. I almost broke down and I left immediately before they could tell i was hiding something. Turns out i was being watched. And even though it wasn't a pleasant meeting I had with those two. Giovanni still felt the need to punish me. So he went after my parents and my brother. Which in turned cause Ash to show himself and then led Giovanni to decide and kill him.

I was locked up and was supposed to be exposed of after they killed Ash. But James helped me escape. Turns out he had a secret motive behind him to try and free Jessie and Mewoth who were being held captive. Thankfully I made it to him in time. He was surprised and surrounded by multiple Team Rocket members. I'm not proud to say that I shot and killed all of them. Part of the reason I am in jail now. I then threatened your son to get him to come with me to Giovanni. He did so without a fight.

I then took him to headquarters with me to confront Giovanni. I didn't have a plan. But I knew running wasn't a good answer. Or else he'd go after all of Ash's loved one's. Once we got there and stood in front of Giovanni. He told me to kill Ash tight then and there. I of course didn't. I acted as if I would and then shot out a light at the last second. A pokemon battle in the dark between Giovanni and I began right after that. Lucario and I managed to get the 3 of us out. But somehow Ash managed to end up with a concussion from the battle. Our escape didn't last long though. As soon as Ash seemed to come around from his concussion. We were all knocked out and captured.

We woke in one of Giovanni's secret hideouts. Turns out it was built underwater. We were both chained up. While Giovanni was busy being distracted by talking to Ash and threatening to stab him. I was able to get Lucario to come out of his ball thanks to our connection. He stopped the attack on And helped me get him free. Lucario stayed back to fight him and one of his Pokemon while Ash and I looked for a means of escape. At this point the building was flooding. Im assuming due to the battle with my Lucario And we weren't having any luck of finding an exit. Finally we did find one. It was an emergency exit to allow one person to escape.

I knew that. But Ash didn't. And I tried to hide that fact from him and trick him into leaving first. But it didn't work. He was able to see something was wrong. And although he didjt trust me. He forced me into the emergency exit and made me leave. I'll never forget that moment. My heart completely shattered then. I had one job. To protect him. And after all these years. I still couldn't do it.

The emergency exit took me to the middle of the ocean. I just sat there in that makeshift boat until I was found. Another boat came by hours later and let me on board. I didn't speak one word to them. And as soon as we reached shore I went directly to the police and turned myself in. I told them everything I had done and everything I knew about Team Rocket.

Apparently the fact that Ash is the chosen one is somewhat known to the authorities. So because of my attempts of trying to save him and the information I gave the police regarding Team Rocket. They wanted to let me walk free. But I refused. I demanded that I be punished in some way. They respected my decision. But didn't exactly punish me. Im in jail now. But its more like a strict community for rich people. I still have certain privileges I shouldn't and none of this will even be on my record. Im only here for a year and that year is almost up.

Ms Kerchum. Im so sorry for not doing better. For not fighting harder. I lost the love of my life. And one of my best friends in Lucario as well. It should have been me that died that day. Although im physically alive. I feel as if I've died internally. Im so sorry for taking such a wonderful person away from you. He didn't deserve that fate and neither did you.

I don't deserve family or to have Pokemon either. Im letting my Pokemon go and im also writing my family a letter informing them that I plan on not being around ever again. Even that I feel is not punishment enough.

I loved your son Ms. Ketchum. I really did. And still do. He was my world. And without him. The world seems to be in black and white. Its dull and I have no desire to any longer be a part of it. I hope atleast knowing the truth will at least give you some sort of closure. I know you'll never forgive me and I don't expect you to. Because I know damn well I'll never forgive myself…

Nice knowing you

May

…..

As Delila read the note. She noticed more and more tear stains on the paper the closer it go to the end. This woman truly loved her son. It pained May to write this to her. And she could tell every word of it was genuine. She was teary eyed as well after reading her letter.

Delila quickly got up and proceeded to get dressed. Couple minutes later and she was grabbing her keys and heading out the door. She had to get to Cerulean immediately…

**AN:** Hey guy's. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I rather liked reading May spill out everything. Hope you did too. Stay tuned for the next one. And as always, don't be afraid to leave a review. They're always welcome!


End file.
